Lacy and Stained
by Elmrada
Summary: They've survived. But what now? What will life prove to be for an ex-rich girl and a weary traveling artist? They'll survive together. It's all they can do. The story of Jack and Rose's life begins now.
1. Welcome Home

Lacy and Stained

_April 19th, 1912_  
_New York City, New York_

"America..." Rose whispered, her head tilted upwards to look at the Statue of Liberty. He hair was flattened to her head, her curls non-existent as the rain pounding down onto her. She tried to remember the last time she was in NYC. _The last time must of been years ago. _She tried to think of the last time she was in America. _Almost two whole years. _She couldn't believe her mother and Cal had sweapt her away for that long, away from her home. Though she never fully loved Philidelphia, it had been her home all her life, and as she traveled in Europe far away from the States, she had grown to miss it.

"Got a lot on your mind, huh?" A calloused and warm hand took hold on her small petit one. She looked over at Jack, who wore a crooked grin. His blonde hair was flattened against head as well. "Welcome back to America, Rose." She smiled back. He leaned forward, gently kissing her forehead.

"Thank you..." She replied once his lips parted from her forehead. "You too. How long has been since you were last back in America?" She asked, scanning over his face, then down at their clasped hands. Jack began slowly thinking his answer over as he calculated his trip in Europe. She took that time to be amazed at their hands. _We're together. We'll be together, forever. _Forever was a long time. Rose blinked into the rain as she stared out at the sea, that was oddly tranquil despite the weather. Forever _seemed _like a long time when she realized her forever would be spent with Cal. But her forever with Jack seemed much more bearable. She smiled at this new revelation.

"Maybe about a year." Jack finally came to say. He noticed her face. "Hey, why're you smiling?"

"I love you." Rose said, looking over at him with a pearly smile. He felt a sudden rush of love.

"I love you, too, Rose." He leaned forward and their lips met in the cold rain. As they parted, each getting lost in each other's eyes, a suited man walked up with a clipboard and an umbrella.

"Can I take your names?" He asked, looking up from his notes.

"Jack Daw-"

"Jack _and _Rose Dawson." Rose smiled. The man nodded and moved on to the next people. She looked over at Jack. "I hope that was appropriate." She said, pink gathering on her cheeks.

"That was more than appropriate." Jack replied. "I want you to be Rose Dawson."

"You do?"

"More than you could ever imagine." They stared into each others eyes, losing themselves. Jack couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky. Here he was with a beautiful and smart girl, willing to leave her rich life behind to live on God's Good Will with him, set out into the sunset, and have grand adventures. He gave her hand a good squeeze before his eyes slowly moved to look past Rose. She looked over at her shoulder now.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I think that man is announcing something." Jack said, towing Rose behind him as he neared the gathered crowd. He pushed Rose infront of him, resting his hands on her shoulders, almost as if protecting her from her surroundings as he had done on the _Titanic_.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The uniformed man called out, cupping his hands around his mouth, "Please gather here. All _Titanic _guests will be put up into the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel. As soon as we dock, please head in that direction!" Rose turned to face Jack who was still staring up at the man.

"What a coincidence." Rose said.

"What?"

"The Waldorf-Astoria Hotel was owned by John Jacob Astor and his cousin."

"John Jacob Astor?" Jack blanked for a minute.

"The richest man on the ship." Rose reminded him. "With his young pregnant wife, Madeleine Force." A realization swept across Jack's face. "Yes..." Her eyes wandered downwards. "So many lives lost, Jack. So many dead and left at sea. It makes me almost guilty... like... like _I _should still be out there in the Atlantic Ocean." Jack cupped her face in his hands within seconds of the words coming from her mouth.

"Don't you say that." Jack said, his eyes serious. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again. Who survived is who survived. And it's not like you didn't suffer either. You shivered in that water close to twenty minutes before they came back for you. Don't ever say that again. Okay, Rose?" Her big green eyes darted between his. "Okay?"

"Okay, Jack." He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips, to which she pushed back passionately. Once their lips parted, Jack smiled and said, "Let's go to our hotel room."


	2. Survivors List

When they entered the Waldorf-Astoria, Jack was shocked. The ceilings were high and everything sparkled like beautiful diamonds. Rose wasn't as amazed, but it was her first time in the Waldorf-Astoria, so she gawked as well. Mostly at the intricate diamond chandeliers that hung heavily from the gold painted ceiling.

Survivors from the _Titanic _all entered warily, most of them with no luggage and rumpled clothing. Some took the time to look around the large lobby area, but others sat down tiredly, still sitting errect, while others threw themselves down and bawled into their hands at their recent loss. That's when Jack spotted young, now widowed, Madeleine Force. She entered the lobby, exhaustion evident, but she was too tired to glare back at the gazes she got. She went and seated herself on a plush couch nearby, all alone, and sat back, resting her hand gently on her stomach.

Rose taking hold of his arm snapped him back to reality. "I got the key to our room." Rose told him, pressing a shiny silver key into his hands. "Let's go upstairs. I'm exhausted." Jack nodded. Rose laced her fingers through his and began leading him to the elevator. That's when movement caught Jack's eye. He looked over his shoulder slightly to see Ruth and Cal entering the lobby. They were well over-due for a nap and new clothes. Ruth tried to hold herself up with dignity, but she found herself not walking straight due to fatigue. Cal just looked more pissed than ever. _When isn't he pissed? _Jack thought to himself as he and Rose stepped onto the elevator.

Entering their room sent Jack through another shock. There was a sitting room, a writing room, a master bedroom, and a huge porcelain bathroom. Jack couldn't believe he was standing in the middle of the room. There was thick red carpet that had gold stripes and beautiful pieces of art everywhere. He marveled at the stained wood that matched the bed frame, the lamp, and the night table. The sheets were a red silk that slid against his skin, almost as soft as Rose's own skin.

Rose sat on the edge of the bed, smiling as she watched Jack take in his surroundings. His mouth was slightly agape, his eyes wide. _He's in complete awe. How adorable. _Rose chuckled and slowly took off her cream pumps that were making her feet throb like crazy. Jack heard her giggle and turned to face her now. She was cuddling up on the bed that had a million pillows.

"What's so funny?" He asked, crossing to the bed and sitting on the edge, beside her.

"You." Rose replied, taking hold of his hand.

"Oh am I now?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow up. "And what else?"

"Charming."

"And?"

"Vain."

"That's what I like to hear." Jack said, making Rose laugh. He dipped down and began kissing her neck gently, nipping at it. Rose smiled, closing her eyes, and rubbing her hands through his damp blonde hair. "Do you like that?" He asked, hot breath sticking to her skin.

"Sh." She ordered, pulling him all the way onto her. "I want you."

...

"Oh, my aching head." Ruth muttered, gently massaging her temple. Her room key lay forgotten in her lap as she sat in the now nearly abandoned hotel lobby. A few women lingered, some overcome by horrible grief. A woma not too far from her was wailing into her hands. "Oh, get over it." Ruth mumbled, shaking her head. She sat up, holding her chin up with dignity. "I've lost more than you and you do not see me blubbering like a fool."

Ruth now had to face the facts. Rose was dead. She simply hadn't shown up anywhere on the _Carpaithia _and Ruth found no Rose DeWitt Bukkater on the list. It somewhat saddened Ruth that she had lost her only child, but now her security was gone as well. But the anger that dwelled in Ruth far outweighed her grief for losing Rose. She had a bitter taste in her mouth. Rose threw her entire life away to be with some gutter rat she had met only two days before.

"Ruth." She nearly jumped but she knew better than that. She calmly looked over to see Cal seating himself next to her.

"Caledon." She acknowledged distantly, nodding slowly. She then stared straight ahead of her, wondering what more Cal wanted from her. Rose was dead. What now?

"I see you're taking everything quite well." Cal said.

"Excuse me?" Ruth looked over at him now.

"Losing all your fine things, losing your daughter, losing your security." Cal slowly named off, glancing at the small glass of brandy he had in his hands. "You've basically lost everything."

"Yes, thank you for pointing out." Ruth said, bitterly. "I suppose we shall be parting ways now."

"Yes, yes." Cal nodded, taking a drink of brandy. "I just have a final question for you."

"What is it?" Ruth asked, nearly sighing in the process.

"Why was Rose so fascinated with that poor boy?"

"I have been trying to think of a reason myself." Ruth replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a terrible ache in my head." Ruth then stood and began for the elevator with Cal watching her as she did so.

...

The early morning sun cast across Rose's face. Her eyes scrunched up when she felt the warmth. She rolled over, throwing her arm across Jack's chest, nestling into his neck. He smiled, looking at her, before reclosing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her.

However, six floors below them in the lobby, a certain somebody hadn't slept a wink. Cal was pacing all around the lobby despite his throbbing head and tired feet. His whole body ached from the horrible night. He told himself more brandy would help and repeatdly ordered for glass after glass throughout the night. He seated himself for the first time in a few hours.

The desk attendant eyed him before uncapping his fountain pen and continuing with his work. The man had watched Cal pace the lobby all night. It was not something he usually saw working the night shift. Cal finished his brandy and set it on the shiny glass table at his knees. Cal then held eye contact with the nervous desk attendant.

"Do you have a _Titanic _survivors list?" Cal asked, his eyes dark and menacing.

"Yes, sir." The man reached under the desk and slid it across. Cal stood and crossed to it, bringing it close to his face he began scanning down the list. _Madeleine Force. Elizabeth Walton. Erna Alexandra. Harry Anderson. Washington and Ruth Dodge. Charles Cullen. _Cal was growing impatient with all of these names. _Bertram and Eva Dean. Jack and Rose Dawson. Albert Ernest Fryer. Edwin and Gertrude Kimball. Wait a second... _Cal's eyes snapped back a few rows. _Jack and Rose Dawson. _Jack and Rose Dawson. JACK AND ROSE DAWSON. Cal slammed the clipboard against the front desk.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" He cried, his voice echoing in the grand room. The desk attendant stared wide eyed at the glowering man. "She's with _him._" Cal seethed, his face almost red from anger.

"With... with God, sir?" The desk attendant asked hesitently. Cal's head snapped in his direction. His face went from horrifying anger to a sick twisted grin within seconds.

"Yes." Cal said, in almost a whisper. He straightened. "Make sure another brandy makes it to my room in a timely manner, hm?" The desk attendant nodded vigoursly. "Good." Just as Cal stepped into the elevator, Jack stepped out of the other one. Jack approached the front desk to see a frazzled desk attendant scribbling furiously on a piece of stationary. He almost flinched with Jack approached.

"Hey, is there an open breakfast this morning?" Jack asked, checking the time on the grandfather clock next to the desk. It read 6:23am. The desk attendant nodded silently and pointed towards a wide archway off to the right of the front desk. "Thanks." Jack replied, crossing for the archway. He entered a grand ballroom that was vacant despite the rising sun. _Sure everyone is worn out horribly. _Jack told himself as he crossed to the long table that was literally cluttered with food. He grabbed a bigger dish and put all kinds of things on it. Several different danishes, muffins, bacon, eggs, apples, bananas, donuts, and croissants. He carefully balanced the food as he stepped back into the elevator.

...

"Oh, Jack, and it's still warm." Rose smiled, taking a blueberry muffin for herself. "Were there many people down there?"

"Not at all." Jack replied, munching on an apple filled danish. "I wasn't really surprised though."

"I am." Rose said, dryly.

"Why?"

"You know rich people." She rolled her eyes, "They've got to appear almost immortal to the lower classes. No way would they allow a simple ship sinking and devastating accident hold them back from rising with the sun and appearing in their best newly ironed dresses."

"Wow." Jack said, taking a bite out of a donut. "Angry much?"

"No." Rose said, with a pleasent smile. He smiled back at her.

"I still can't believe it."

"Believe what?" She said behind a mouthful of muffin.

"That you're mine. That you really chose me over your life that was filled with such lavish things." Jack explained. "I mean, I'll never be able to give you those things, as much as I would always love to. I just... don't think I could." Rose was instantly grabbing his hands.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to buy me those things." Rose said, soothingly. "I left my old life to be with _you. _Because I love you."

"You're sure?" Jack asked.

"Absolutely." He kissed her before returning to his breakfast.


	3. New Money

There was a slight rap on Ruth's door close to 7am. She stood from having tea in her sitting room and crossed, opening the beautiful wood door. There stood Madeleine Force, small, but humble. She smiled weakly when she saw Ruth. Ruth didn't even bother to work her face muscles.

"Ruth?" Madeleine said, in a small fragile voice. "How are you?"

_Why would you ask such an absurd question? I could expect that from you. New money. Psh. You're still a child. Rose was much more advanced than you were. _"I am well." Ruth said in a refined voice. "May I ask what you're doing here, Madeleline?" Ruth and Madeleline hadn't spoke much on the _Titanic_. They had mingled before dinner a few times, but that was it, really. Ruth wasn't shocked to see Madeleline at her door, however. Madeleline was a child of only eighteen, a year older than Rose. She was raised in a wealthy home but married into so much more. Yes, she was secure, but now all alone and pregnant, she was seeking help. And of course, she came to Ruth.

"I was simply wondering if maybe you would like to come to breakfast with me."

Ruth was going to decline but thought twice about it. _Surely everyone has heard about my daughter. _Ruth reasoned with herself. _Yes everyone is still recovering from a horrific accident, but that does not stop the gossip mill. _Ruth adjusted her gloves on her hand. "That would be lovely, thank you." Ruth said, as she stepped out into the hallway, gently closing the door beside her.

...

A warm bath felt so nice to Rose. She was able to just sink into and let the warmth engulf her. Minutes ago she sat on the edge of the tub, a cloud white towel wrapped around her curvy body. Her index finger just skimming against the surface of the warm water. Part of her was scared to let the water come all around her, but she reasoned that the water would not be nearly as numbing cold nor as deep and endless as the Atlantic Ocean seemed.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, a smile etched across her face. He scrunched her toes together and sighed heavily. Every muscle in her body was beginning to relax and everything was beginning to return to normal inside her. The anxiety and fear was loosening up and leaving her body. Jack peaked the door open and smiled to see Rose enjoying it. Gently, he reclosed the door and seated himself at the desk. He opened the drawer to reveal stationary and pens.

When Rose opened her eyes, Jack was sitting on the bathroom floor a few feet from the bath tub, sketching madly onto the piece of paper he had. "Jack Dawson, are you drawing me?" Rose asked, innocently. Jack looked up, wearing a crooked grin.

"Maybe."

"I am offended!" Rose said, in a mockingly high voice. "I am a lady!"

"And I am a man."

"Are you mocking me!" Rose said, now laughing. Jack stood and leaned over, kissing her forehead. "Where are you going?" She asked, sitting up in the tub. Jack looked back at her, his eyes flickering to her exposed breasts.

"To put my drawing away and maybe think about something to do today." Jack smiled, "You just relax, beautiful." Rose smiled and leaned back, closing her eyes, wondering what Jack was up to. Jack placed his things on the desk and then looked over to where Rose left her dress. He picked the dress and corset up, it was rumpled and nearly ruined, making Jack's face falter a bit. He picked up the jacket Cal gave her and stared at it. He didn't think Rose wanted to keep it. He threw it over the desk chair, but due to weight it thumped to the ground. He wouldn't of been suspicious if he hadn't heard a weird clang along with it. He knelt to inspect.

Jack put his hand into the right pocket and withdrew a wad of twenty dollar bills. He furrowed his brow. _What the hell? _Jack then reached into the left pocket and felt something cold. His eyes widened at this. _No way. _He withdrew the Heart of the Ocean. Jack's mouth dropped open in utter shock. _How could _  
_Cal forget this was in his pocket when he gave the coat to Rose?_ Jack didn't hear the door open and Rose step out with damp ruffled hair and a towel wrapped around her body.

"Jack, what are you-" She cut herself short when she realized what Jack was holding. "Jack!" She gasped, dropping to her knees to look at the necklace. "Where did you-" She stuttered before her eyes fell on the jacket and she gasped again with a new revelation. "The coat. He gave me the coat." She stared in shock at the jacket for a few moments before she threw her head back and began laughing.

"You're... _laughing?_" Jack asked, shocked by her reaction.

"I'm sorry...!" Rose said, trying to catch her breath, "It's just funny how _absurd _he is. Carelessly forgetting these... these irreplaceable things in his own coat pockets." She smiled over at Jack. "Besides, now we can use the money." Jack hadn't thought of that. The idea of using another man's money made him feel funny. But it would be helpful with getting food, new clothes, and maybe traveling somewhere else. Jack felt slightly paranoid knowing Cal and Ruth were running around the same hotel as he and Rose. "How much money is that?" Rose asked, nodding towards the wad in his hand. Jack slowly laid it out on the carpet and examined it, double checking himself.

"$120." Jack said as calmly as possible. He had never seen or held that much money before. And now here was sitting before him on the thick plush carpet of Waldorf-Astoria. He'd never envisioned himself here in a million years.

"Jack, are you alright?" Rose asked, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hm?" He looked up at her concerned face. "Of course. I just can't believe he left it in the coat pocket. Like it was some sort of chunk change to him."

"It probably was." Rose said, dropping the towel and stepping into her dress. "Jack, will you zip me up?" Jack looked over and saw she wasn't going to be wearing a corset, which he kind of liked. He crossed to her and gently pressed his hand to her smooth back. His hand glided up her spine make her shiver. He slowly turned her around. Rose dropped her dress to reveal her full nude body. She smiled at Jack, fingering his suspenders, before she pulled him ontop of her.

...

Breakfast was rather uncomfortable. For both Ruth and Madeleline. Madeleline didn't know what she was getting herself into when she asked Ruth to accompany her to breakfast. In all truth, Madeleline looked up to Ruth. Ruth knew what she was doing and knew how to get her way. And now that she was all on her own, with John Jacob dead, she wasn't sure what to do.

"So, how has your morning been?" Madeleline asked as coffee and a plate of warm food was set infront of her. She gauged Ruth's thought process as she brought the white mug to her lips and gently sipped it. Bitter and black. Just how she liked it.

"It has been..." Ruth closed her mouth for a moment. _Horrbile. Terrible. Anything but good. _"Fine."

"That's good to hear. How have you been since... the accident?"

The way she said it was enough to make Ruth want to smack her. _The Accident._. Like it could never be spoken of again. Ruth looked up from stirring her cream and sugar in her coffee and stared at Madeleline with hard eyes. "Since the sinking of the _Titanic _is what I presume you're talking about, dear." Ruth said, calmly and with dignity. She continued with her coffee.

"Well, yes, of course." Madeleline said in her faint voice. "What other _accident _could I be speaking of?" She set her mug down and began working on her omelette while Ruth calmed her nerves.

_She's just new money. Remember that. You may of been naïve like that at one point as well. _Ruth tried to reason as she tapped her spoon on the outside of her mug and brought it to her lips. She eyed Madeleline like a hawk, who was trying her best not to squirm and eat daintly. _I was never that stupid, though. Madeleline hasn't the faintest idea of what she is doing. _"Never mind, dear. Now, is there a reason you invited me to breakfast?"

"W.. what?" Madeleline stuttered, looking up with shocked eyes.

"I find it odd that you seeked me out after the sinking of the _Titanic._ Now, what may it be?"

"You did not think I honestly just wanted to have breakfast with a friend?"

"No, I do not believe that for a moment, Miss Force." Ruth sat with her back like an arrow.

"That's all this is about." Madeleline assured her. Ruth's lips formed a straight line.

"I'm sure." She replied bitterly, now digging into her breakfast. "Surely you've heard people gossiping about me? Those women never stop." Ruth's eyes darted up to look at Madeleline who had grown extremely uncomfortable. Ruth slowly stopped eating and sat up straight. "That's what this is about, isn't it?"

Madeleline sighed heavily, as if exhausted with the quiet tantrum Ruth seemed to be having. "The women's mouths have yet to cease." She told her, setting her hands in her lap. "But I was truly worried about you, Ruth. I really was. Hearing that you lost your only daughter and all your security for money in the future. My heart broke for you."

_Oh good God. _Ruth thought, her head spinning. _The young fool feels bad for me. _She _feels _bad _for _me._ This is not right. I should be feeling bad for her. Left to have a child from a man who is no longer providing for her. But no. The fool feels bad for me. _"I do not need your sympathy." Ruth said, casting her eyes down at her coffee and untouched breakfast. "What have you heard?"

"What?" Ruth's eyes snapped up now on the frightened Madeleline.

"What have you heard?"

"T... that Rose left Caledon for... for another man."

"No." Ruth shook her head, sighing heavily. "Rose left Cal for a steerage boy." She looked up to see Madeleline simply staring at her from across the table. "And... Rose is dead." The sentence seemed like it was supposed to cause Ruth great grief, but it didn't. She simple said it. _It's a fact, why not state it. _Ruth thought to herself as Madeleline continued to stare.

"I see..." Madeleline finally replied, "Ruth, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I suppose there isn't, is there?" Ruth said, bitterly, making Madeleline wince.

"And... you're certain Rose perished?"

"She went down with the ship, Madeleline. She stayed on with that... that _fool_."

"Oh."

"Is that all you can say?" Ruth asked, her eyes narrowed to slits. "After everything that has happened to me in the last twenty four hours? I've lost _everything_. All you lost was some husband, who has probably written you a decent check somewhere in your will. I have _nothing_." Ruth stood and folded her napkin over her plate. "Good day, Miss Force." And Ruth walked off with her nose high in the air, leaving a chalk white Madeleline Force.


	4. His Rose

"What do you want to do with it?" Jack asked, holding the Heart of the Ocean up into the afternoon sun through their hotel window. Rose meerely shrugged from where she sat on the love seat. "It's probably worth a lot." Jack offered, turning around and shrugging. "We could pawn it for traveling money." Rose hesistated and as she was opening her mouth, Jack held his hand up. "Okay, no. I could see you didn't want to do that."

"It's not that I didn't..." Rose said, trailing off.

"What is it then?" Jack sat beside Rose, taking her hand with his free one.

"It's just... I'm not sure." Rose bowed her head. "It's silly, never mind."

"Nothing you could ever say could be taken to be silly, Rose." Jack said, gently touching her cheek. "Now tell me, my love." Rose smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Sure it was given to me by someone I hate very, very much." She explained, taking the heavy diamond into her hand, "But it holds the great memory of when you drew me." Jack now blushed as she said that. "Are we blushing, Mr. Artist?" They shared a laugh. "Maybe we can just keep it."

"Alright, beautiful." Jack kissed her forehead. He then stood and crossed to the jacket, pulling out two twenties and stuffing them into his pockets. "Come on." He offered his hand. Rose gave him a curious look. "We're going to get new clothes today." Rose smiled, crossing and taking hold of his hand. He then held the door open for her.

...

Cal was sitting in the lobby with a glass of brandy when Jack and Rose stepped off the elevator, hands clasped, laughing about something. Cal instantly felt hatred bubble up in him. He set his glass on the table at his knees and stood, his hands curling into fists. Jack noticed Cal first. He tried not to show it on his face, but Rose sensed something, looked over, and gasped sharply, covering her hands over her mouth. Cal narrowed his eyes to slits.

"_You." _He hissed. Rose's face drained of all colour and her whole body began to shake. Jack slid a protective arm around her shoulder and tried to glare daggers at Cal. "_You." _Cal sputtered uselessly again. He took some steps towards the couple and they quickly backed away from him.

People in the lobby, slowed to gawk at the people having a silent stare down. Rose grasped at Jack's shirt, trying to swallow, but it was too difficult. Jack pushed Rose behind him and he drew himself upwards, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Cal the same look. "Us." Jack replied.

"Do you know what you've done?" Cal growled.

"No, please enlighten me."

"You've ruined _everything._"Cal hissed, "And _you!_" Cal now directed his talking towards Rose, who was peaking around Jack's arm. "You dirty little _slut_." Jack immediately shoved Cal backwards, he stumbled a bit, having one too many brandy drinks throughout the night.

"Don't you talk to her that way." Jack warned.

"She's a tramp. A dirty whore." Cal said with a sick twisted smile. "She'll sleep with anyone. She is a slut. A gutter rat. She's everything not even the dirtiest man in the world would pay for!" Cal nailed Jack in the face, causing him to stagger backwards.

"JACK!" She cried, racing for him, but Cal grabbed her arm, twisting it. She let out a cry of pain. By now, everyone in the lobby was staring in absolute shock. The desk attendant raced from the room quickly. "Let go!" Rose said, squirming. Cal smiled and twisted her arm further. "NO!" She screamed, using her free arm to nail in him square in the face with her elbow.

"You bitch!" Cal cried, backing away, and holding his nose which was gushing of blood. "You'll pay for that!" He lunged for Rose, who gasped. Jack quickly took him out, though, tackling him to the ground.

"LEAVE. HER. ALONE." Jack shouted, punching his repeatdly in the face.

"Jack!" Rose grabbed his shoulder, "JACK STOP!" Rose cried, wrapping her arms around his neck Jack stopped imdiately when he felt Rose's wet tears against his skin. "Jack..." She said, her voice high in octaves. Jack stood and pulled Rose into his arms while Cal held the side of his face in agony.

"Okay, what's going on in here?" A cop entered behind the desk attendant. He had his gun pulled. He saw Cal on the ground and immediately turned to Jack, who was still holding a shaking Rose.

"That man attacked us!" Jack said, pointing to Cal.

"I did no such thing!" Cal growled from the ground. "I'm the one on the ground!" The cop stared between the people. Jack looked odd standing next to Rose. She was so beautifull and Jack was so plain. And it looked like Jack didn't have a lot of money. However the man on the ground, all blood stained, looked like he held a lot of money.

"Please..." Rose said, looking straight at the cop. "He attacked _us._"

"Get out of here." The cop said, nodding for an exit. Jack took Rose's hand and lead her away from the scene. The cop approached Cal on the ground. "Get up, sir." Cal came to his feets, a little wobbly, but he still stood.

"Do you know who I am?" Cal sneered, wiping dried blood off the side of his face. "I'm a steel tycoon of Wallstreet!" Cal stepped forward, stuffing a few twenties into the officers coat pocket. "Forget this ever happened, Officer. It definitely won't happen again." The officer looked down at the money, then up at Cal's swollen face. The officer returned his gun to it's holster.

"Good day, sir."

...

"You're sure you're alright?" Rose asked as they walked down the street. She gently touched Jack's jawline, which had the start of a bruise. Jack nodded, kissing her hand. "That was so _scary._" Rose said, "I hope Cal got what was coming to him."

"He should have." Jack said, rounding the corner. "He's probably being taken downtown as we speak." That made relief wash through Rose's system. It felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders. "Here, let's shop here." Jack said, pointing to the upcoming clothes store. Rose smiled and stepped in. It was a multi-purpose store. One side of clothing for all genders, another was a bakery, and another part was a jewelery store. While Rose strolled through the dresses, Jack looked at the jewelery and his eyes stopped on a particular ring.

It had a silver band with diamonds embedded along it and atop sat a modest diamond. He glanced over his shoulder at Rose who was running her hand along a silk pink dress. She was so beautiful. And yet... _unsuspecting _as Jack called a jeweler over and pointed to it.


	5. She's Dead!

"My god." Ruth said as she stood in the doorway of her hotel room. "What happened to you?" Cal was standing there, seething before her. Parts of his face were throbbing and bruises were beginning to form. There was dried and cracked blood all over his face and his clothes had been stained with dark red blood.

"Your daughter."

"What?"

"Rose."

"Rose is dead." Ruth said, her hand curling around the doorknob. _How dare he mock the situation. Yes, what Rose did was horrible and she was extremely selfish, but why continue to bring it up? _"What are you talking about, Cal?"

"She's not dead." Cal said, walking into Ruth's room. Ruth closed the door.

"Yes she is. Her name is not on the survivors list."

"Of course not." Cal replied, turning towards her. "Because you were looking for a Rose DeWitt Bukkater."

"And?"

"Did you even bother to look for a _Jack and Rose Dawson_?"

"Oh my god." Ruth's hand covered her mouth. Ruth felt slightly dizzy so she quickly seated herself in a nearby chain. She lowered her hands to her lap and closed her eyes for moment, exhaling unevenly. "Rose is _alive_. And she's... with that... that..."

"Gutter rat?" Cal offered. Ruth nodded silently. She slowly massaged her temples.

"I just... where did I go wrong?"

"I wouldn't go blaming yourself now." Cal said, looking out the window.

"What?"

"She was a lost cause." Cal said, turning towards Ruth. "Think about it. No matter how hard we tried, she always went against us." Cal paced the room slowly. "We put all this hard work into her, trying to make her the perfect houswife and woman. But no matter what, she wanted to read and write and... s_tudy. _A woman _studying_? Now that's funny to even think about." Cal chuckled, looking at Ruth. "She was a lost cause, Ruth."

"Yes..." Ruth nodded warily. "She was rather bull headed." Ruth stood, "It is clear what we must do now, Cal."

"And that is?"

"Go on with our lives. We must pretend Rose is really dead." Ruth said, "She's dead to me." It seemed harsh, but as Cal stared into Ruth's dark eyes he understood.

"I see," Cal nodded. "I am sorry for the loss of your daughter."

"Just leave." Ruth shook her head, walking towards the sitting room.

...

"Where are we going?" Rose asked as she was towed behind Jack. She was in her new silk green dress that fit her like a glove. Jack was in a fresh shirt and trousers. His hand was nochalantly buried in his pants pocket, his hand clasping the velvety box. His heart was racing as thoughts such as rejection crossed his mind. But he pushed them aside because why would Rose ever say _no_? She said no to her old life and yes to her new poor life. They may always be tight on cash but Jack made it his personal goal to make sure Rose had everything.

"You'll see." Jack smiled over at her. "It's a surprise."

"Everything is a surprise with you." Rose replied, giving him a nudge.

"Is that bad?"

"Not at all."

"Good. Let's turn here." He steered them into Central Park. The trees were towering, people sitting in the shade on the benches enjoying their time together, watching their children run around the large green plot of land. Rose quickly drank in her surroundings. She had never casually strolled through New York. This is where she came to board the ship she had taken to Europe two years ago but Ruth and Cal made it a point to go directly to the hotel for an overnight rest and then straight to the dock early in the morning, not allowing the curious Rose to explore even the smallest section of New York. "How's this tree suiting you?" Jack asked, looking up at the big swaying branches.

"I think it's lovely." Rose nodded, seating herself against the trunk and adusting her long silky dress accordingly. She lovingly slid her hands along the material, loving every part of it. "Thank you again for the dress." Rose beamed brightly at Jack as he settled against the stree beside her.

"Anything for you." Jack replied, giving her a quick peck on the forehead. They sat in blissful silence for awhile. There was so much that needed to be said but the silence seemed to answer everything just fine. Rose rested her hand in the warm pleasent grass, Jack's tanned and calloused hand gently resting atop hers. Rose's red curly hair swayed in the cool breeze that ran by as she looked at everyone surrounding her. She watched the children run through the park, laughing, giving chase, looking so happy and content with life. She looked at the nurses sitting on the park benches gently rocking a baby carrier back and forth. The women who were chatting pleasently while their children teased each other in between their full skirts. The couples sitting on the park bench, engrossed so deeply in each other nothing else mattered in the world. Jack stared at Rose as her eyes took everything in. She was so beautiful, so curious, and she was all his. "Rose." She turned her attention to him with her bright green eyes that showed the world in them. Jack came to his knees before her, making sure to remain casual. "I need to ask you something." Rose nodded encouragingly, still unsuspecting. "I love you so much. You know that, right?"

"Of course." Rose replied with a pleasent smile, "I love you too, Jack."

"Well, I want to make your dream of becoming Rose Dawson a legal reality." And with that, Jack removed the velvety box from his pocket and popped the lid open to reveal a modest and pretty ring. Rose's eyes grew wide and she gasped.

"Jack!" She cried, "It's _perfect!_ Oh my goodness gracious!" Tears formed in her eyes as Jack slowly slid it onto her ring finger. "I love you!" She sprang forward wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling him. He almost fell backwards but he placed his hand flat to her back and took in her scent. "I'm so happy we're married..." She whispered.

Jack felt like the luckiest man in the world as she whispered that to him.


	6. Mrs Dawson

Ruth opened her eyes to the clearing of a throat. She had dozed off in the sitting room, a fire cackling in the fine stained wood fireplace. She perked up immediately, hating to be caught in such an awkward position. Cal was standing in the doorway. The side of his face was tinged red and purple, making Ruth want to cringe in disgust. He was holding a glass of brandy in his hand, swinging a golden pocketwatch in the other.

"How did you get in here?" Ruth demanded.

"Your door was unlocked." Cal said smoothly and a little drunkenly.

"Why are you here?" Ruth stood. She approached the fire place to warm herself up, having quite a chill. She glanced outside the window to see the setting sun over the city that never sleeps. She then looked over her wiry shoulder to see Cal now leaning against the door, looking upwards, sort of chuckling to himself. "What are you laughing about, you babbling idiot!" Ruth spun around, near the point of complete anger.

"Just this whole..." Hiccup, "..._damn _situation!" Cal said, groggily. "Isn't funny, Ruth...?"

"How in the world could it possibly be funny?" Ruth was becoming impatient.

"Just... just think about it." Cal staggered forward for a minute, composed himself, and then slowly lowered himself into a comfy chair, exhaling comfortably while he did so. "Everything _you _worked so hard to build... _crumbled _before your very eyes." Cal took a drink, "and all you could was _watch it_. The death of your husband, crippling debt, a rebellious daughter and now... loss of security." Ruth's eyebrow twitched and she curled her hands into fists.

"Get. Out." Ruth said, her teeth clenched. Ruth took in a deep breath, "If all you came to do was mock me, I suggest you leave before I have you removed by force."

"Do it, Ruth." Cal smiled sickly. "Show me you still have your back bone." Ruth glared daggers at Cal.

"I may have lost everything, but I haven't lost the ability to help myself, Mr. Hockley."

...

Jack and Rose entered the lobby laughing, breathless from being around New York all day. To celebrate their marriage they went had lunch at a more upper class restraunt, smiling like fools. And then they just went sight seeing, taking everything in, having a great time together. They stepped into the elevator and while Jack pressed the button, Rose took the time to look at her ring for the millionth time that day.

"Do you like your ring?" Jack asked, noticing.

"I love it." Rose nodded, "It's the greatest thing ever given to me."

"You're joking right?"

"It came from someone who actually loves me." Rose said, looking over at him with a serious look. "You're the first person who has actually _loved _me, Jack. Cal was just arranged to marry me. My mother wanted me to be perfect and my father... well, he never held me, played with me, or talk to me very much."

"That just sounds so foreign and lonely..." Jack shook his head.

"It was." Rose nodded, looking down. "My childhood is just a cold memory."

Jack embraced her deeply as the elevator continued going up. "I'm here for you." He told her. The elevator suddenly dinged. Jack and Rose parted and were shocked to see two police officers having a firm grip on a drunken Cal.

...

"It's been a lovely day," Rose said, running her fingers through her curls as she collasped on their wonderfully soft bed.

"You said it, Mrs. Dawson." Jack replied, sitting at the desk and pulling stationary up to him. Rose giggled, loving the sound of being Rose Dawson. Rose now sat up and looked Jack.

"I still wonder why Cal was just _now _getting arrested. He did assult us earlier."

"Who knows." Jack shrugged, uncapping a fountain pen and looking over at Rose, "He probably paid somebody off or something."

"Hm. Probably." Rose said, hugging herself. "Scary how he can do so much with some green bills."

"America is just greedy." Jack said, sitting back in his chair. "People want money. Hell, I want a lot of money, but you have to be reasonable." Jack tapped the fountain pen against his knee. "Not everybody can have a lot of money, 'cause if everyone does, then nobody has a lot of money. Who has more, y'know? It's like everyone can't be super because if everyone is, then nobody is."

"You always know just how to explain things." Rose smiled, "Where did you get that gift?"

"Just a smooth talking kind of guy." Jack wiggled his eyebrow at her. Rose let out a laugh.

"I'm going to take a bath. Do you need anything?" Rose stood, leaning over Jack and kissing his forehead.

"A warm bath _does _sound nice!" Jack said, scooping a giggling Rose up and carrying her to the bathroom.

...

The morning came soon for Ruth. She felt tired after she had the cops come and take Cal out of her room, but as soon as she found herself in bed, she was wide awake thinking about what Cal had said. And her mind was always going back to Rose. Ruth wrestled around in bed like a fish out of water.

When the sun finally snuck it's way into her room, she groaned inwardly closed the thick burgundy curtains, sighing as she rest her head back into the pillow. "I must go see Rose today. I _must _talk to her. Maybe there's still hope." Ruth sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing her temples. Everything had been such a nightmare the past few days since the _Titanic_. Ruth was ready to go back home. April 26th would be her last day in New York. She had a train ticket back to Pennsylvania, but April 26th could not come any faster. It was only April 23rd.

Ruth now found herself standing outside Rose and Jack's hotel room, according to the front desk. Ruth sighed and raised her hand to the fine stained mahagony door and knocked twice. There was shuffling on the other side of the door. Ruth was even surprised to hear them awake at 6:30 in the morning. The door swung open to reveal Jack with ruffled hair, an untucked button up and somewhat wrinkled pants. Jack's eyes grew wide when he saw Ruth. It was as if he was staring at a ghost.

"Who is it?" Ruth heard Rose call. She exited the bathroom, fluffing her red hair. She was wearing an incredibly pretty silk green dress. When Rose saw Ruth she froze in her tracks and gave Ruth the same look Jack did.

"May I come in?" Ruth asked as even toned as possible. Rose could sense the underlying chasiting though. _How unpolite of you not to invite me in. _Jack stepped aside and gestured, only nodding. He was shocked to see Ruth had sought them out. Ruth entered, looking around the room. The desk was cluttered with scrap papers Jack had drawn on, the bed messed up, the comforter was even half hanging on the floor. The chairs were not pushed in and a thick black jacket was dangling percuriously off the back of a chair. "Rose, it's impolite to hang your jaw like that." Rose snapped it shut and almost sighed out loud.

_Here we go. _

"How are you two?" Ruth asked, eyeing the disheveled room.

"We are fine..." Rose took in a deep breath, watching as Jack closed the door. Her eyes darted back to Ruth, "...Mother."

"Rose I need to talk to you." Ruth turned towards her. Rose nodded. Ruth looked over at Jack.

"Jack, if you will excuse us, I will go to my mother's room."

"Of course." Jack nodded. He closed the door after them with a panged heart, wanting to hold Rose's hand as she followed her mother out of the room with such a pinched look. Jack sighed and leaned against the door and looked around the room. "Ruth must of really judged us from this mess." And he set about to cleaning it up, hoping Rose would be back soon. But suddenly, an idea hatched in his mind and he quickly began dressing to get out the door.


	7. Change Your Mind Set

Rose entered her mother's pristine room and followed her into the sitting room. Ruth gestured to a comfortable seat by the cackling fire. Ruth stood before her, so Rose prepared herself for a long and thought out monologue.

"Rose," Ruth began, clasping her hands before her. "I must urgently speak to you about your decisions and your future." Ruth didn't know why she was doing this when not so long ago she told Cal she would move on with her life as if Rose was dead and had been dead for a long time, giving her plenty of time to cope. But something in the back of her mind nagged her to try once more to get through to her daughter. Maybe she could open the thick curtain blocking Rose's rational thoughts and make her see the horrible predictament she put Ruth in. "I am tired of your mind games and your rebellious actions. I must speak to you seriously and please hear me out." Ruth took a deep breath. Rose furrowed her brow. "I am leaving on the 26th back to Philidelphia and I still have time to buy you a ticket to come back with me." Rose opened her mouth to object but Ruth stopped her, "I need you to understand what you have done. There is nothing left for the DeWitt Bukkater name, Rose. _Nothing._"

"Mother," Rose leaned forward. That's when something glinted and Ruth's eyes narrowed.

"What is that ring?"

"It's... my wedding band..." Rose said, carefully inspecting it.

"Rose, you fool, you've already married that _stranger_?"

"You don't understand." Rose stood, "You were leading me down a dead ended path, Mother. A path to unhappiness and unfulfillment! I don't want to remain crammed inside a house all day, my only duties to clean and bear children! What kind of life is that? I want to read and study and travel!"

"That is not a woman's job!" Ruth said, "Wouldn't you like a financially comfortable life. All the fine dresses and jewelery and the dashing homes. Think how comfortable your life could be! Going with Jack Dawson could end up crucial! You'll always be looking for handouts, tight on everything, no real home! Doesn't that frighten you?"

"The only thing that frightens me is being without love, brains, and safety." Rose said back, cold as ice. "You may only care about money and a big comfortable heated home, but I don't! I _love_ Jack and I want to do everything with him! Not stay at home cooped up with the children, expected to make three square meals, not speak unless spoken to, and clean up after everyone."

"Where did you get this ridiculous mind set?!" Ruth asked, bewildered.

"Certainly not from you!" Rose said, her voice raising somewhat. Rose had never been much of a yeller, usually the one to try to keep her temper quiet, but something inside of her was ready to snap. Ready to show her mother what she had been thinking for the last couple of years. "All you have taught me is to turn a blind eye to people in need! Turn a blind eye to learning, to keep my mouth and mind shut. How dare you not allow a child to even think remotely outside of the box."

"Rose," Ruth said, in a warning tone.

"No, Mother." Rose shook her head, "I am so done with everything. Mostly you. I am done with you and your horrible greed. You are a terrible woman. Good bye, Mother." Rose turned around and walked out of the hotel room, being sure to slam the door on the way out. Ruth collasped into a chair, pressing her palm into her forehead.

"God dammit, Rose."


	8. Remembering When

When Rose returned to their room, half had been cleaned, but Jack was no where in sight. Rose went straight for the bathroom and when she got to the mirror, she stared at her pale beautiful face. Her temper was still boiling. She clenched her teeth together and went back out to their room. She grabbed the nearest pillow, put her face into it and screamed. She sighed, collasping onto the bed and just hugged the pillow, thinking of her lonely childhood.

_"Daddy! Daddy! Look at this picture I drew for you." Little seven year old Rose said, outstretching a colourful picture of several flowers, roses being her favourite. Rose's face was bright, her hair much poofier and curlier back when she was younger. However, her perplexed father was bent over at his desk, reading over some material in the family's very healthy library._

_ "That's nice, Rose." The man said, offhandedly. John DeWitt Bukater was an aged man, almost twenty years older than Ruth. He had short cropped brown hair that was beginning to gray on the sides. He was tan, which made it seem odd that Rose was so pasty. He had hazel eyes and crows feet. He wore the finest of suits and was a business man, not a romancer, and not a family man. And having a daughter didn't make him anymore of a family man, having no one to truly bond and teach._

_ "You didn't even look..." Rose muttered, hugging the picture to herself._

_ "Rose, God dammit, can you not see me trying to work?" John said, slamming his fountain pen down and turning towards her. "RUTH!" John called over and over again. Rose's eyes glued to the ground, her feet felt like concrete blocks as she heard her mother's heels from down the hall._

_ "Yes?" Ruth appeared in the doorway. Her skin was much clearer then, her eyes bright and hair a brighter red._

_ "Get her out of here." John said, turning back to his work. Ruth sighed and grabbed Rose's hand, giving her a good yank._

_ "I told you to stay out of the library when your father was working." Ruth scolded. Rose dropped her picture on the way out. She looked over her shoulder one more time at her father's hunched figure and the curled sheet of her flowers on the floor._

"Rose, wake up." Rose's eyes slowly slid open to see Jack leaned over her. "Do you feel alright?" He asked, pressing his hand to her forehead.

"Mhm." Rose nodded, sitting up. He gently kissed her.

"How'd it go with your mother?" Jack asked.

"Not well." Rose said, leaving it at that. "Where were you?" She asked.

"Oh," Jack smiled, digging in his pocket. "I got us train tickets for tomorrow morning."

"Really?" Rose suddenly became excited, ready to leave New York behind.

"Yeah!" Jack held the tickets out to her, which she excitedly took and looked at. They were tickets to Harrisburg, Pennsylvania.

"Oh Jack I'm so excited!" Rose explained, throwing her arms around Jack's neck. He nipped at it slowly which Rose found herself enjoying and next thing she knew, she was pulling Jack onto her.

...

By the late afternoon, Jack had counted up the remaining money. "$35." Jack said, looking up at Rose. "When we get to Boston, I'll figure a way out to get money." Rose sat on the thick carpet beside him, playing with a 5 dollar bill.

"I'm so happy we're going to travel." Rose said, smiling her pearly smile at him. "Eventually, I don't care how we get there, we could walk for all I care, I want to go to Santa Monica. California sounds like the dream state." Rose looked like she had stars in her eyes. "I really want to go to California, Jack. I've never been there before."

"We'll get there, I promise you." Jack said, kissing her cheek. "Let's jump town to town until we can get there. And along the way I can scrape up some cash for us to live on."

"What're you going to do?" Rose asked.

"Anything I can do." Jack said with a shrug. "Anything to make sure you have everything."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to." Jack took Rose's soft hand into his. "I want you to have everything. I want to do anything and everything I can for you. You're my whole world."

"I don't deserve you." Rose said with a smile.

"I think it's the other way around."

...

Ruth walked down to the lobby to get some supper. She had missed lunch and surely people had noticed. People had to be gossiping about how the cops had removed Cal from her room by force. She entered the dining hall and several chatty women glanced over at her. One woman in an all green suit with white gloves and a matching hat stood and waved.

"Yoo-hoo! Ruthie, dear!" Ruth almost groaned. It was June Smith-Harper. Ruth forced a smile and walked over to the table. There was another aged brunette, Gloria Elder-Ball, and a young "new money" blonde, Mandy Bellhop-Stevens. "Ruth, it is just fantastic to see you, sweetpea!" June said with a bright smile and a souther twang.

June, or Junie to her close knit network of friends, was a middle aged woman. She grew up poor, a farmers daughter in rural Mississpi, but met her rich husband, Conrad Harper, at an upper class restraunt she was serving at in Florida, while she attended a Catholic private school. June was sixteen at the time, Conrad thirty-two. They hid their love and when she graduated six months later, they eloped and ran away on a year and a half long honeymoon tour across Europe. June gave Conrad nothing but four daughters: Ella, Sarah, Millie, and Summer. While on a family vacation in Ireland, Conrad took an early ship back for business matters, leaving five first class tickets on the _Titanic _for his wife and daughters. June was hardly affected by the sinking of the ship as she and all of her children survived and her husband was still making bank. Ruth had met her at dinner the first night on the _Titanic _and found her insuffrably loud and obnoxious, her southern twang not at all charming.

Gloria Elder-Ball was close to her 50's. She was quiet and had a British accent. Gloria grew up in Britain with a military sargent father and a seamstress mother. She was one of nine children, and the only daughter. As the only daughter, she was shipped away quickly to become a nanny at the age of 12, to a family with four young children in Holland. She served as a nanny until she was 19, quit, and toured across Europe, happening upon her future husband Franklin Ball, a German stock manager. He was only four years older than her. They married in a small ceremony. Only Gloria's mother came. They had one child, a son named Theodore, who moved to America at a young age to become a wall street tycoon. Gloria and Franklin were sailing on the _Titanic _to come live with their modestly wealthy son in America. Franklin, however, did not survive the sinking.

Mandy Bellhop-Stevens was only Rose's age, seventeen, and was new money. Mandy was born into a middle class family on the Californian coast. Her father was a screenwriter. Her mother died in Mandy's childhood due to undiagnosed illnesses. Mandy was an only child. Mandy and her father moved to China to do missionary works. There she met her American husband, Phillip Stevens, who was also doing missionary work. He was twelve years older than her, and came from a very well off family. He would be inheriting the family oil business in the upcoming years. Mandy's father gave them very good blessings for their wedding. They married in Bejing and booked their honeymoon on the _Titanic. _Both Mandy and her husband survived, but now he was off making business phonecalls, trying to get back into work because of the tremendous loss they had on the _Titanic_.

"Hello June, Gloria, and Mandy." Ruth said, almost forced.

"Please sit!" June said so loud Ruth almost cringed. "We haven't ordered yet!"

Ruth seated herself and looked among the three women.

"So, how have you been?" June asked. Ruth prayed June wouldn't be doing all the talking.

"Fine." Ruth said, folding her napkin over her lap. "How are the children?"

"They're great. I'm getting them on the train tomorrow to Mississippi to stay with their grandparents while Conrad and I get our bearings. I'll be taking a train on the 25th to Georgia to meet Conrad. How is Rose?"

Ruth was now at a loss of words. She couldn't possibly tell them what had really happened. She would be thought of as a disgrace. As it was now Ruth was going back to Philidelphia to live in their home until she could no longer pay for it. "Oh, June, I thought you had heard." Ruth began, looking among the women, "Rose did not survive the sinking."

"Good gracious." Mandy said, placing her hand over her mouth. "Ruth, I'm so sorry."

"What a tremendous loss," Gloria clucked her tongue, "Such a pretty girl."

"That's just down right awful!" June said, a horrified look on her face. "That poor gal! What bastard didn't let her on a lifeboat! She was first class!"

"I got seperated from her in the riot of the crowd." Ruth said as a cup of tea was set infront of her. She pulled it up to her and took a sip. "The poor thing must have been too frail to fight her way to a lifeboat."

"Oh, Ruth." June gently touched her arm, "I'm so sorry. Please, let me pay for your dinner. It's the least I can do since you lost everything in the sinking." Ruth almost glared at June, but instead smiled pleasently.

"Thank you, June." Ruth said with fake gratitude. "That would be lovely."

...

_"Rose, dear." Ruth called fourteen year old Rose downstairs. Rose descened in a pretty blue dress, her hair long and curly, a vibrant red. When Rose entered the sitting room she saw her mother standing beside a man she had never seen. Rose thought he was a suitor for her mother since her father had passed away close to five years ago now._

_ "Hello." Rose greeted._

_ "Rose, this is Caledon Hockley. You recgonize the name, don't you?" Ruth asked._

_ Rose studied Cal's face. He was tan, had a few wrinkles, and brown wispy hair. He stood almost a whole foot taller than her and wore fine clothes, letting her know he was from a well to-do family. She did know the name. "Wall street tycoon?" Rose questioned, cocking her head to the side._

_ "Ah yes," Cal spoke now. "Smart as a whip! And quite beautiful I may add."_

_ Rose was used to being complimented about her looks by now. At all the parties and galas and tea times she had gone through in her entire life, people always stopped to compliment Rose's beauty. _

_ "Rose," Ruth said with a wide smile, "Meet your fiance, Cal."_

_ "What?" Rose gasped, the room almost began spinning. "Fiance? I am only fourteen!"_

_ "I promise you your life will be fantastic with me!" Cal said, leaning forward to kiss her hand. In that smile, she could see his scummy personality and Rose instantly felt sick to herself. "Don't you worry, Sweetpea. I'll support you and make sure you live a fine, fine, life." He wrapped his hand around her waist and began guiding her out of he room. "Let's take a walk, shall we?"_

_ Rose followed on numb legs out to the garden. It was a chilly fall afternoon in Phillidelphia, the sky a bright blue. Cal kept his hand pressed firmly in her back, steering her throughout the garden until they happened upon a bench placed under a big shady oak tree near the back of the garden._

_ "Let's sit here, Sweetpea." Cal suggested. Rose was beginning to not like that nickname. Rose seated herself next to him. "Let's get to know each other, shall we? You first."_

_ "Alright." Rose nodded. "My name is Rose DeWitt Bukatter. I am fourteen years old and I am attending a Catholic school here in Phillidelphia. I really love to read and write and also do ballet."_

_ "Read and write?" Cal almost snorted, "I'm sorry, my dear. That school does not possibly allow you to do that, do you?"_

_ "No..." Rose shook her head, repulsed by his reaction. "But my father left behind a magnificent library here at our house. We have books on so many topics. I am never bored."_

_ "Sweetpea, with me you won't ever have to touch a book again. You'll be busy with children, but secure. But we don't need to waste money on petty things like books."_

_ "Children should be given books."_

_ "Boys, not girls."_

_ "Boys _or _girls." Rose said, furrowing her brow._

_ "Rose, kiss me."_

_ "What?" Rose leaned back as Cal moved forward. "Mr. Hockley, no." But his strong hand pressed into her back and her lips crushed into his and tongue began trying to seperate her lips and all she could do was squirm to get out of his grasp which would not let up._

"No!" Rose gasped, shooting up and clutching her throat. Her chest rose and fell heavily as she looked around the dark hotel room. She looked over to see Jack now rustling around.

"Rose...?" He said, his voice scratchy from sleep. His eyes opened. "Are you OK?"

"Yes." Rose nodded, still breathing heavily. "Just a bad dream."

"Care to share?" He sat up now, wrapping his arms around her. She climbed into his lap and he rocked her back and forth.

"I was dreaming about the first time I met Cal," Rose said into his chest. She was tense. Jack gently rubbed her back. "How he told me I shouldn't read or write. How boys should only be allowed to do that. And how... I would..." She choked a little, "Bear his children." Jack's hold tightened around her. "He was mean to me, Jack. So evasive and scary. So much stronger than me."

"It's OK." Jack whispered, "I'm here now. And he'll never touch you again. I can't fix your past, but I want to make your future brighter than what it would of been with that man."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	9. The Photographer of Harrisburg

_April 24th, 1912_  
_ New York City, New York_

Jack and Rose now found themselves sitting at the train station. They had one bag shared between both of them. Rose was busy devouring a copy of _The Vagabond _by Collette. Jack had bought it for Rose on the way to the train station for good reading during the hours long trip they had coming. She chewed on her thumb nail while she read and bobbed her right foot which was crossed over her left leg. Jack loved to glance over at Rose while she read. Her emerald eyes darted across the page, taking in every word and phrase and meaning. She looked so intrigued. Jack took himself into the newspaper, also thinking about the future. They had $32 now and he _had _to find a way to make a good living while they travelled. He could do some portraits here and there, but that wouldn't exactly suffice. It stressed him out. He didn't want to run out of money with Rose.

She turned the page and glanced up at the ticking clock. It was close to eight. The train would be arriving at any moment now. She looked over at Jack who had busied himself in the newspaper. Rose glanced over at woman holding a young childs hand and holding one suitcase. She looked tired, ready to get on the train to go back home. Her daughter was staring straight ahead, completely deprived of any energy she may have had left. Rose closed her book and set it in her lap, her foot still bobbing impatiently. She was so ready to leave New York City and start her life with Jack for real now. And right now their goal was California.

"You OK?" Jack asked, folding the newspaper up. "Is your book good?"

"Oh yes!" Rose nodded with a huge grin, gently patting the hardbound book. "Thank you!"

"Anything for you." He squeezed her hand.

They heard a train whistle and Rose smiled excitedly as she watched the train approach, "Can you believe it?" Rose asked, "We're actually leaving! We get to go to Harrisburg and from there, who knows! You know, I've lived in Phillidelphia my entire life, but I've never been to Harrisburg."

"Really?" Jack was bewildered, "Well there's a first time for everything." The train chugged into the station and let out a final whistle. The children on the platform giggled and did the horn motion like a train conductor. The train master with his golden buttons stepped off the train.

"All aboard to Harrisburg!" He called, cupping his mouth. Jack and Rose smiled at each other.

...

Jack and Rose found themselves seated across from another young couple. Albert and Luly Dussell. Albert was a middle class man who worked as an accountant. He was Jewish and from Germany and was close to thirty years old. Luly was a southern girl with the accent to match. She was Rose's age. The age difference seemed a lot to Jack and Rose, but even they were six years apart.

"Where are y'all headin' to?" Luly asked, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Harrisburg." Rose answered, "That's where this train is going."

"Oh silly me!" Luly giggled, looking out the window.

Jack and Rose exchanged looks. Albert was an extremely smart man and it was clear to Jack and Rose he was only with Luly for her looks. She was a rather curvy girl, skinny, and was very big breasted, a rarity in todays time. Jack assumed she grew up on a farm and had access to fresh milk straight from the cow. Rose however was not interested in Luly's ditzyness and cracked open her book.

"What'cha reading?" Albert asked with his gruff accent.

"_The Vagabond," _Rose answered, holding the cover up for him.

"By Collette?"

"Yes!" Rose nodded enthustiastically. "Do you know his work?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do." Albert nodded, "He came to Berlin, one time. That's where I grew up. I went to one of his dictations. He's quite an intelligent man."

Rose nodded, her curls bobbing up and down, "Yes, yes! You can see that through his work. He's very wordly!" Albert now only gave her a curt smile while Rose settled against Jack to read. Jack curled his arm around her and took in her heavenly scent. He then settled for looking outside the window. Luly and Albert barely talked, while every so often Rose would look up from her book and tell him what was going on, which Jack loved to hear about.

Night eventually set in and Rose put her book away and together Jack and Rose looked at the starry night, pointing out stars and laughing and smiling together. Luly and Albert only glanced over at them before Albert went back to his book and Luly to the window. Rose offered her book to Luly to which Luly told her she couldn't read. Rose nodded like it was normal, but Jack could tell she was horrified. Rose would be so lost without books.

...

"Rose, we're here." Jack gently nudged her. Rose peeled her face away from the window and yawned. It was mid-afternoon. Rose rubbed her eyes and stretched while Jack got their bag down from the compartment. He gathered Rose's book and his art supplies they used as entertainment and packed it into the suitcase and then took Rose's hand. "Bye. It was nice meeting you two."

"Same." Albert and Jack shook hands. Rose and Luly settled for a simple wave.

Jack and Rose stepped off the train and into the town. It had dirt roads and quite a few people navigating through the town. The women walked with paracels, shielding their fair skin from the sun above. The men walked politely beside the women while the children usually raced ahead, cheering and yelling. Jack and Rose began heading to find an inn, all the while taking in the sites around them. There were four boys crowded on a bench, licking their ice cream cones while their mother stood beside them, warning them they'd be in trouble if any dribbled onto their clothes. Another man was clipping a necklace onto a woman who was exclaiming her gratitude for such a pretty gift. All the new people and surroundings dazzled Rose. She was so excited to be travelling.

"Ah, here's an inn." Jack smiled, holding the door open for Rose.

Entering, there was a bored looking man behind a counter, using a newspaper as a fan. He perked up when he saw customers, but his eyes nearly busted out of their sockets when he saw the beautiful Rose Dawson. He then saw the plain looking Jack Dawson and was confused as to how this couple ended up together.

"Hi, we'd like a room." Jack said.

"Yes, certainly." The man slid a brass key across the counter, "That will be $6." Jack reached into his pocket. The man took the time to look at Rose, who was eye candy. She was completely unaware of his staring too as she busy looking at a grandfather clock. Jack noticed however.

"Hey, I know she's pretty, but you don't need to stare." Rose blushed pink when Jack said that and the man cleared his throat as Jack slapped the money on the counter.

"R...right, sir!"

...

By this time, Ruth's train was steaming full blast towards Philidelphia. Ruth sat by herself, staring out the window, overcome in such anger and hatred. Her ill feelings towards Rose stewed within her and she could not believe the audacity of her daughter. _What an ungrateful little brat! _Ruth hissed in her mind, watching the blur of the world whirl past her. _She has no reguard for anybody but herself. She does not care I am going to lose the family house and end up sitting on a curb in the rain using a newspaper as an umbrella! _Grief overcome Ruth as she thought of her dim future. What awaited her as she arrived back in Philidelphia. An empty large house she has not been in for two years. She'd have to let her maids and servants and butlers go, as she would have no way to pay them. How could she keep up with that house by herself? Where would she go when the money finally dribbled dry?

The unknown future set Ruth on edge. She had never had to answer these questions by herself. It was all planned out for her. As a woman her only duty was to look after Rose, get a warm meal on the table by the time her husband was walking through the door, and find Rose a fine suitor who would secure the rest of her life. Ruth's own mother had promised her it would be that easy. Her mother's life was easy. And she died in bed beside the man she was arranged to marry, so life could not have been difficult for her. Why was Ruth having so much difficulty?

She raised Rose with a blind eye. She had to stomach this negligence now. Even Ruth's own mother bonded with her. Ruth remembered being a young girl and spending warm sunny summer afternoons painting in their large garden with her mother. She remembered helping bake cakes and large hams for guests during holidays. And she remembered sewing beautiful coats for the upcoming winters. Ruth came to the relization she had never done this with Rose. She often shooed the young free spirited girl out of the kitchen and her sewing area. And she always told Rose she would prefer to go for a walk by herself when the afternoon weather permitted. Rose _did _try to reach out to Ruth, but when Ruth preferred to be by herself, Rose hid in the library.

Ruth's young only child was often in trouble. She was either too curious in school and asked too many questions or she was in her husbands working space when he read and made notes in the evening or she was running around outside, making up a story about being a heroic princess who helps herself, horrifying the older women who lived around them. Ruth was constantly grabbing her arm and yanking her from whatever she was doing, to lean down and scold her. And every time she did, Rose deflated like a balloon on a hot day and trudged up to her bedroom.

Ruth blinked and looked out the window. _This isn't my fault. _Ruth began telling herself, her stomach churning. _This is absolutely not my fault. If Rose had any common sense or cared about me an inkling, she would have done what was right. _Ruth sat there for a moment, picking at her nail, trying to shut her mind down. _Rose didn't do it because you didn't care about her. Not the other way around. _Ruth now stared forward, getting bucked around a bit by the train.

...

The little hotel they were staying in was cozy. Rose pushed the door open and walked into the little wood room. It had one double bed, made out of less amazing wood than the ones at the Waldorf-Astoria. It had two bedside tables with lamps on them, a chest at the end of the bed, a desk in the corner by the small window that overlooked Harrisburg, and a small shelf off to the left of the door. Rose smile and pushed the thin red curtains back to let in the afternoon sunlight.

Jack placed their suitcase on the bed and watched Rose gaze out the window. The light made her hair even more of a vibrant red. If that was even possible. She leaned forward, her porecelain skin taking in the rays of sun. She curiously gazed down on all the passerbys of the community. A smile twitched at her lips. She then looked in the corner of her eye.

"Are you staring at me?"

"It's hard not to." Jack admitted, letting out a laugh. He zipped open their suitcase and hung what little clothes they had on hangers. He opened the closet door and placed them on their wrack. But he paused a moment and stared intently at the corner of the closet.

"What's in there?" Rose asked, now turning from the window. Jack leaned over and then backed out of the closet.

"Looks like somebody forgot their camera." Jack said, his eyes wide with amazement. "You know, I've always wanted to try my hand at photography, but I could never afford one of these little things." He popped open the back. "Whoever left it had just changed the film, too. What a bummer for them." He curiously peered over at Rose, "Would you judge this if I took it for myself?"

Rose stared intently at the camera for a moment then up at Jack. She shrugged, "Finders keepers, losers weepers." He cracked a smile at her.

"Let's go try this baby out!"

...

After exploring Harrisburg quite a bit, they found a calm manmade river flowing through the central park. "Sit on the rock." Jack encouraged. Rose paused for a moment and glanced at the slow crystal clear water. She then looked at Jack who was toying with his new gadget.

"Jack, I'm not much of a model." Rose admitted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Rose, when we were on the _Titanic _with me, you told me that evening before dinner that you wanted to be a motion picture actress. And when you said that, I could see the want in your pretty eyes. I know you could be a model. You're so beautiful. Don't hold yourself back."

Rose thought back to that comfortably warm afternoon in the salty air aboard the deck. She remembered grabbing the railing and throwing herself into a man's camera lens, throwing the back of her hand to her forehead, as if she was in distress. But still a smile was spread across her face. Rose now glanced at the rock Jack wanted her to sit on. She picked up her dress a bit and climbed ontop, now posing herself with strong shoulders and her head high. Her hair poured over her shoulder. Jack smiled and brought the camera up to his eyes. He snapped one or two and then she changed position, but doubled into laughter at the thought of being a model at the moment.

"Work it!" Jack teased, snapping another picture of her head thrown back from her laughter. Her cheeks warmed up to a peachy pink as she laughed, running her porcelain hand along her jawline. Jack lowered his camera and beamed at her. "You're so beautiful, Rose."

"Oh, stop it!" Rose giggled, pulling hersellf down from the rock. "You're so silly."

"I mean it." They began staring deeply into each other's eyes when an older woman tapped Jack on the shoulder. She was much shorter than Jack. She barely passed his elbow. She had gray hair done up in a tight bun and wore a very nice purple dress.

"Excuse me, sir." She said. She had a very nice clear and sweet voice. "Are you a photographer?"

"Oh... no," Jack looked down at the camera. But suddenly, Rose came to his side, grabbing hold of his arm. Rose smiled widely at the lady.

"He's a very talented and artistic man! His newest medium is indeed photography!"

"Rose!" Jack whispered under his breath. Rose shushed him.

"He's way too modest!" Rose laughed. The woman smiled sweetly at them.

"Are you two married?" She asked with a small grin.

"Yes," Jack replied, wrapping his arm around Rose's waist, "We are the Dawsons. I'm Jack Dawson and this is my beautiful wife, Rose Dawson." Rose enjoyed the tingle she got when Jack said her full name. No more DeWitt Bukkater or the possibility of being Rose Hockley. She got to be Mrs. Jack Dawson.

"You two are simply adorable!" The grandmother cooed, "Would you mind if I looked at your camera? My grandson is big into gadgets like these new doo-hickeys. I've never held a camera before!" Jack placed it carefully into the elderly womans hands. She inspected the camera, adjusting her thin golden framed glasses. "Why, how does it work?" She asked, gawking up at Jack. Jack took the device back into his calloused hands, much larger than the elderly womans.

"Well, uh," Jack stared at it for a moment, a bit perplexed. He furrowed his brow. "You put film here," He popped it open to show her, "And then there's a mirror inside the camera and it's reflects the imagine upside down, and the camera captures it when you push this button-right here." Jack explained as smoothly as possible. Rose marveled at how much he knew.

"The times are changing from when I was young," The woman said behind her spectacles, "Enjoy it while you are young. Before you know it, life will be over."


	10. Fabrizio and Roses

Chapter Ten

"Jack." He was nudged slightly, "Jack. Wake up." It didn't sound like Rose's voice. It sounded like... _Fabrizio?_ Jack's eyes popped open and he inhaled deeply through his nostrils. He squinted into the darkness. He moved slightly only to realize he was laying on the hard ground. That's when his eyes began adjusting and he saw Fabrizio sitting up beside him. They were lying on the side of a dirt road, in the grass. It was dark. Jack ran his hands through his blonde hair, his eyes darting everywhere, trying to guess where he was and what time it was. "Jack." His head now snapped to see Fabrizio.

"Fa- Fabrizio?" Jack was utterly shocked. "Is that you?" Jack sat all the way up now. "Where have you been... I- I mean... how did you survive!? I don't know where you went, Fabrizio! You vanished!"

"You left me." Fabrizio said, coldly.

"No." Jack's eyes were wide, "I didn't. I- I would never do that. You're my best friend."

"You left me for her."

"No. I- I was only making sure Rose survived. You know me, 'Brizio. I can't leave somebody alone who I know is going to die!" Jack stuttered.

"Well, you left me and you shoulda known _I _was going to die." Fabrizio stood now, dusting his pants off, "I've never even been on a goddamn ship and you expect me to survive it _sinking_? And completely _alone_?"

"But... T- Tommy." Jack said from the ground.

"Tommy's dead, Jack." Fabrizio grabbed his backpack, throwing it over one shoulder. "And you should be, too." Jack shot to his feet.

"Fabrizio, please." Jack said, ruffling his hair and taking a deep breath, "I didn't know what was happening. The ship was sinking so fast. I couldn't find you. It was complete chaos." The sun began breaking just across the flat field. "Where are we?" Jack's blue eyes scanned the distance. There was absolutely nothing around him. Fabrizio looked towards the sun now, shielding his eyes.

"Jack." Fabrizio looked back at him now. "Go on." Fabrizio set his hands on Jack's shoulders, dropping his backpack in the process. "You were like a brother to me."

...

Jack's eyes flew open. He almost shot up, but Rose's arm was flung across his chest and her head was nuzzled into his neck. He turned his head slowly to see the sun beginning to rise just outside their closed windows. Jack's chest rose heavily and unevenly. He brought his free hand up to his sweaty forehead, slowly massaging his temple and exhaling as quietly as possible.

"Mmm... Jack?" Rose murmered sleepily. She lifted her head a bit but it was clear to Jack she was not ready to wake up. She rolled over on her side. Jack smiled lightly, gently playing with her curls. His stomach was beginning to settle again. He couldn't tell if that was a nightmare or a dream. He wasn't sure if Fabrizio really was dead. Jack began getting out of bed, "Jack...?" Rose said groggily.

"Sh," Jack leaned across the bed, "I'll be back. Get your beauty rest." Rose smiled in her sleep while Jack kissed her forehead, put his shoes on, and slipped out of the room.

...  
_ New York City, New York_

Cal swung his legs over the side of his Waldorf-Astoria bed. He tied a silk robe sash over and rubbing his eyes, entered the sitting room. He was startled, however, when he saw somebody sitting in one of the fine fabric chairs, a mug of deep black coffee in his hands. The steam rose from it and passed the man's face. He was staring intently at Cal, who was clad in silk pajamas, a silk robe, and fluffy slippers with _W-A _monogrammed onto them.

"How did you get in here?" Cal asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The front desk man gave me a key." The man held the brass key up, throwing it at him. Cal narrowly caught him. Cal shot him a nasty look before dropping the key into his robe pocket.

"Well, what do you want?"

"When did you plan to tell me, Caledon?"

"Tell you what?"

The man rose, taking a deep gulp of his coffee and then setting it on the deep wood side table in between the two fine fabric chairs. "Maybe, telling me, the ship sank. Telegramming me as soon as you got to port and letting your own _father _know, he just lost a lot of money because of the sinking of this ship." Nathan shook his head, rubbing his hands through hair. "Where's Rose?"

"She's gone." Cal said, but stuttered quickly. "She- she didn't survive."

"What?" Nathan looked absolutely flabberghasted.

"That's- that's why I didn't call." Cal told him, "I've been mourning the loss of Rose. Ruth has already departed back for Philidelphia. I stayed here a bit longer to be close to the port poor Rose should have arrived at. The poor girl just couldn't withstand the freezing temperatures out in the Atlantic." Crocodile tears sprung to Cal's eyes and he lowered his head, using his hand as a sheild between him and his father, "She died in my arms. We had to put her in the water. We were all trying to survive." Cal glanced towards his father who was still digesting everything.

"Where's the Heart of the Ocean?" Nathan finally asked.

"The... the necklace?" Cal asked slowly.

"Yes, the damn necklace we bought for your engagement to Rose!" Nathan said, impatiently.

"Oh... the... the necklace." Cal stared off into the distance. He thought back to the night on the _Titanic. _He swung off his overcoat and put it on Rose, shoving the flannel blanket she had draped over her into Jack's arms. "The necklace... _was in the coat._" He whispered, his eyes now wide.

"Caledon, where is that necklace?"

"It went down with the ship." Cal replied, "It was in my safe, which I could not save."

"Well, gather your things, Caledon." Nathan reached for his mug again, "We have a train to Harrisburg."

"What for?" Cal asked as his father drank his coffee.

"I am going to the jewelery dealer I bought the necklace from to claim some money back on it," Nathan explained, "And then we will catch a train back to Pittsburgh." Cal stood there for a moment, "Get moving! The train leaves at 7:30!"

...

Jack walked into the front area of the inn. The man at the front desk looked rather bored as he doodled absently on a piece of paper. Jack approached the front desk and cleared his throat. The man immediately perked up. "Hi. Do you have a phone I could use by any chance?" Jack asked. The man leaned over, pulling up a shiney black rotary dial phone. He picked the receiver up. "Waldorf-Astoria Hotel please." The phone began ringing as it was connected.

"Waldorf-Astoria Hotel, this is Stephen speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi, yes, I'm calling about your survivors list for the _RMS Titanic_." Jack said, "I was wondering if you could check a name for me."

"Yes, sir, certainly. One moment." There was shifting on the other end as the phone was set down. A few moments later there was shuffling. "Name please?"

"Fabrizio De Rossi." Jack replied, the blood coursing heavily through his ears. There was silence for what felt like forever.

"No, sir, I'm sorry that name is not appearing on the list." Jack closed his eyes for a moment, "Sir, are you still there, sir?"

"Y- yes." Jack replied after a second, "Thank you for looking." Jack slowly hung the phone up. He felt completely numb inside. His best friend, Fabrizio, the man he travelled endlessly through Europe with, _was dead._ The man at the front desk glanced over at Jack.

"Is your friend on the list?" He asked. Jack looked over at him. His eyes had been previously glued to the shiny black phone. "Well, I guess not..." The man muttered, "Guess you woulda been celebrating that he was alive, huh? I'm sorry. Were you on the _Titanic_?"

"Yes," Jack nodded. "My wife and I both were."

...

When Rose opened her eyes, it was much lighter outside than it was when Jack had left. Jack was sitting at the nearby desk though, bent over, drawing it seemed. Rose sat up on her elbow. "Jack?" She said, gently. He didn't move. She clambered out of bed, her bare feet padding across the wood flooring. Jack's silence drew her near him, she had to touch him. Her nightgown flittered after her until her hands were pressed into his shoulder blades. She slowly peered over his shoulders to see Jack sketching a photo of him and Fabrizio sitting down on a cobblestone road against a brick wall. "Oh, Jack, this is beautiful." Rose smiled.

"He's dead, Rose." Jack set his pencil down, "Fabrizio is dead."

"Jack..." Rose gently kissed his temple, masssaging his back gently, "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"He was my best friend. And now he's gone." Jack picked his fresh drawing up.

"It gets easier." Rose told him.

"How do you know?" Jack looked up at her.

"When my father died, I was very conflicted." Rose said, slowly. "My mother didn't seem sad, but she acted it. She wore the customary black with the lacey cloth to cover her stricken face." Rose shrugged heavily, sighing now, "But I remember thinking, I didn't know my father well. Why, he never he even held me once in my entire life. The only time he talked to me was to scold me. But suddenly he was gone and the library always remained dark. I felt very sad that my father had died. He had died a painful death, I knew that much. But it felt weird knowing only a day ago he was breathing and then within 24 hours had completely vacated his body. I was very sad for him. I felt upset to my stomach. But it got easier to accept after awhile and my mother stopped wearing black after a few weeks and things returned to normal. The first initial wave of grief hurts the most, but slowly it dulls and stops interferring with your thoughts." Rose looked towards the window and then back at Jack, who was digesting.

"You're right." Jack finally declared. "It hurts and I miss him and I know he suffered, but he's at peace now." Rose smiled gently at him.

"Exactly." Rose combed through his hair lighly while he curled his arms around her and seated her in his lap. "I know losing such a great friend is hard, but I promise, things will get better. The whole ship situation is stressful to even think about. So much and so many lost at sea. It was a horrific accident and we are lucky to be alive. Let's count our blessings there."

Jack nipped at her neck, "Always the optimist." Jack murmered into her neck. Rose laughed and fell into him for a deep hug.

...

_ Philidelphia, Pennsylvania_

Ruth stood before the tall iron gates of her estate. She peered grimly through the gate at her house, that was beautiful, large, luxuious, and powerful as it sat on a small hill near the top of the well to-do neighbourhood she lived in. She folded her hands before her, sighing slowly in the process. Ruth looked over her shoulders at all the other large, but not as nice, gleaming mansions of the neighbourhood. Ruth pushed the somewhat creaky gate opened and began making her way up the path to her house awaiting her.

She pushed the door open and spotted a maid, Trixie, she believed. Her hair was done up in a curly tight brown bun. She immediately curtsied when she saw Ruth. Ruth, however, didn't pay her any mind. Ruth slid her gloves off, absently dropping them in Trixie's awaiting hands.

"Tea, ma'am?"

"Yes." Ruth said, glancing all around her house in complete awe, as if she had never been in it before. "I will be in the sitting room." The maid curtsied again and disappeared quickly. Ruth began down the long hall towards the sitting room. She walked slowly, her heels echoing throughout the quiet and empty house. She stopped to look at an old portrait of her husband, John DeWitt Bukkater. Her hand gently grazed the glass that withheld his picture. She continued walking and once again stopped at a portrait of 13 year old Rose. Her hair was curlier than it was now. She was beaming into the camera, a large flappy sun hat perched on her head. She was wearing a thin strapped dress and the bushes behind her were blooming with roses. Ruth gently took the picture off the wall, examining it as she entered the sitting room and seated herself near a large window that overlooked the town of Philidelphia.

Ruth tried to imagine back to the moment this was taken. But her mind failed her. Ruth couldn't even remember who took the picture. Certainly not her or John. John was probably too sick at this point to even be outside with the young Rose. And Ruth never went out to watch Rose as she ran around with her adventurous mind.

"Here is your tea, ma'am." Trixie had appeared suddenly by Ruth, giving her a fright. Ruth pressed her hand to her throbbing chest. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I did not mean to startle you." Ruth held the picture back out, "Would you like me to rehang this picture?" Trixie asked as Ruth took her saucer and tea cup into her hands. "Oh, young Rose. She was so precious." Trixie smiled pleasantly at the picture. She suddenly perked up, though. "Ma'am, where _is _Rose?"

Ruth sipped her tea and glanced out the window, swallowing at a leisurely pace. She then turned her head towards Trixie who gripped the picture tightly, "Rose is not coming back." Trixie placed her hand over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am." Trixie said, quickly and airly, "I... I did not know." Quickly, Trixie disappeared from the room, leaving Ruth to her steaming tea.


	11. Dear, Dear, Dearest Rose

Chapter Eleven

_April 26th, 1912_  
_Harrisburg, Philidelphia_

Cal and Nathan stepped off the train, simply exhausted. Cal tosed a whisp of stringy brown hair backwards and followed his father down the steps from the train station. The town was slow moving and small and Cal instantly hated it. The long winding dirt roads and the constant wind that caused the air to be dry and parched was unappealing. There was no sun cover like there was in Pennsylvania. People seemed out of date here. Cal jammed his hands into his pockets and looked both ways at the people dotting the roads.

"This way." Nathan said, "This is towards the downtown." Cal quickly followed in stride of his father.

"Why _here_?" Cal asked, throwing his hands up, "How did you know the Heart of the Ocean was in this hick-to-do town?"

"I have an old friend in the jewelry business." Nathan replied, looking at the store windows as they passed, "We went to school together back in the day. He lived in Pennsylvania for awhile. You were too young to remember him. Jerry, was his name. His wife fell very sick and the doctor suggested moving here. Less people, less commotion, and it's peaceful, so it'd be better for her health. She died a while back, but he couldn't bring himself to leave." Nathan explained, "Anyway, I got in touch with him about an engagement necklace for Rose before you two left for Europe and he said he had just gotten it in from Germany. So I came here right away. I'm sure Jerry can help me, now."

...

"Downtown is so nice!" Rose exclaimed, her emerald green eyes soaking in all of her surroundings. Jack admired her face that was so delicately innocent and naive. Their hands were laced together as they strolled leisurely through the town. "Look!" Rose towed Jack to a shop window. "Wow! Look at those swiss army knife! Those are so well crafted!" Rose then dragged Jack to another window, "And look! This woman sews all the clothes you see in here!" Rose then squealed, "Jack! Look over here!" She released Jack's hand and began quick walking to the next window when suddenly, she froze in her tracks. Jack walked up beside her.

"What is it?" He asked, furrowing his brow together.

"Look," Rose pointed across the town square, "It's Cal and his father, Nathan Hockley!"

"What!?" Jack grabbed Rose's shoulder and pulled it slightly around the corner out of plain sight.

"Why are they in _Harrisburg_?" Rose was in deep confusion. "I would have thought Cal would be back in Pittsburg by now!"

"_That's _his dad?" Jack asked, eyeing them cautiously. "He's looks exactly like him. They both look like scumbags!" A small smile twitched at Rose's face and gave him an approving glance.

"Am I never going to escape him?" Rose asked, defeated.

"Don't say that." Jack said, massaging her shoulders gently. "They look like they're here on business. Our luck, huh? The Hockely's got business in Harrisburg. Look- they're going into that jewlery shop." Rose furrowed her brow and stared at the window that had gold lettering plastered across it. _Jerry's Modern Jewlery. _She tried to think where she had seen those gold letters before.

...

Nathan casually strolled up to the front desk while Cal took a moment to look around. For such a deadbeat town, this was a high class jewelery store that Cal expected to find in the heart of New York. There were all kinds of dazzling and glittering necklaces, broaches, pins, bracelets, rings, and anklets. Each an import from another country. There was even a section dedicated to the jewlery that Jerry made, that was equally as beautiful as the European imports.

Nathan tapped impatiently on the glass tops, catching the attention of a lingering man in a suit. He was young with combed back slick hair and thick eyebrows that overhung his chocolate brown eyes. He glanced over at Nathan from where he inspected jewlery and their velvet boxes. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Damn straight you can!" Nathan glared at him, "I need to talk to Jerry."

"I'm sorry, sir," The man droned on as if he was so high and mighty, "Jerry is busy with his skill."

"You go back there right now and tell him Nathan Hockley needs him." The man only stood there and stared, "Go! Come on! Jerry isn't paying you to be a moron!" The man sighed heavily, setting a diamond necklace in it's respective box and rounding the corner to the back.

"There's a man out there..." Nathan heard from around the corner, "He's demanding to see you... says his name is Nathan Hockley." There was silence for a few moments. Cal glanced at his father, then back down at the shiney ticking watches. There was some shuffling and a thick man with white hair and a matching beard marched around the corner with the bratty salesman close behind.

"Nathan Hockley!" Jerry boomed, his voice ragged from age and chain smoking, "You son of a bitch, where have you been! It's been two years for gods sake!" Nathan and Jerry shared a heavy duty man shake. Jerry's cheeks were cherry red from excitement. "And you brought Caledon! Hello, son!" Cal now looked over at him and crossed to shake his hand. "What can I do for you gentlemen? Back for a ring for that lucky lady that got the Heart of the Ocean? I still dream about that necklace, y'know, Nathan? It was so God damned heavy, but damn, it was a nice chunk of jewel!"

Nathan tapped his index finger to his chin for a moment before he cleared his throat, "That's why I am here today, Jerry, actually." The salesman peered on curiously. "Is there anyway I could get my money back on that?"

"What?!" Jerry looked shocked. "Wh... what happened to it, for Christs Sake!"

"Caledon here presented it to his fiancée on their journey back here to America. But they were on the _Titanic _and she sadly perished in the accident." Jerry's face now formed into a sad knot as he looked towards Cal. Cal blinked blankly and then realized he should look upset. But his face did not twist either way.

"That's a sad story," Jerry nodded, scratching his head a bit obnoxiously. "But, I can't refund you the money you gave me for it." Nathan's face tinged a bit in anger, "But we can fill out a missing report for it and if it ever shows up from the wreckage, it will rightfully be yours under any circumstances." Jerry reached under the counter and withdrew a piece of paper and slid it across the counter, "I'm sorry I can't be of more help, Nathan. And Caledon, I'm sorry for your loss." Cal held his hand up as a silent gesture, "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I have to continue on my work in the back. It was great seeing you Nathan. Call me anytime. I'll take a train to Pittsburg to have lunch with you sometime."

"Right." Nathan grumbled, scribbling across the form.

...

Jack and Rose now sat on the bank of the Harrisburg river with lunch bought from a small mom and pop resturaunt right off the square. The sun was realxing and warm as Jack and Rose sipped their shared lemonade and nibbled on their ham and cheese sandwiches. Rose looked out towards the river. "So," She said, swallowing her sandwich, "Where are we going next?"

"Well," Jack fumbled in his pocket for a moment, "I have just enough money to buy us a train ticket somewhere else, but I am really going to have to figure out a way to provide for us. We're running out of money fast." Rose lowered her sandwich.

"I want to help to." Her face was lit up with excitement. She had two fire red curly strands framing her face, the rest of her perfect hair knotted up into a bun. "We could make money doing something together maybe. Maybe I can find a job as a secretary."

"Rose, I don't want to make you work." Jack sipped a bit of the cool refreshing lemonade.

"I _want _to work!" Rose told him, "I've never had the opportunity to put myself out there to the work force. Nows my chance to jump in and work for the sake of something! For the sake of us and our future family!" Jack smiled goofily at her. "What?"

"You could be a motivational speaker."

"I guess I talk like that because I always had to talk myself back to neutrality."

"What do you mean?" Jack looked up from his sandwich.

"Well, as a kid, I couldn't talk back or tell my parents what I was really thinking. I had no one to really talk to about my feelings." Rose half shrugged, "I only had myself to talk to and I used to do it a lot. I used to talk myself up and get my hopes high about life and about how my childhood was not forever. It was really the only thing I could do. Once I began getting older, things began dissolving fairly quickly with my father's health and family money."

There was a moment of silence.

"Rose, how did your dad die?"

"Alcohol poisoning." Rose replied nonchalantly, eating her sandwich. "He became pretty unstable within himself when his business began to collaspe. He lost himself. He killed himself with 18 months of his buisness' liquidation with addictions."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Rose quickly set her hand on Jack's. "It's all in the past now."

_ "Mother...?" Fourteen year old Rose gently rapped on her mother's bedroom door, "Mother, are you alright in there?" No reply, "Would you like anything? I could get you some tea, maybe? It may help?" There was no sound on the other side of the door, "Mother-"_

_ "Go away, Rose!" Her mother bellowed, "I am __**not **__in the mood!"_

_ Rose backed away from the door. She stared at it for a few moments, as if the door had insulted her. She turned and quietly walked away and down the hallway. She went into the sitting room, seating herself in a comfortable chair by the window that overlooked the town. She grabbed a book she had dog earred and cozied up in the chair. She gently opened the book._

_ The world began to melt away around her as she found herself divulging herself more and more into the story. Her character was at her breaking point as she fell against the tree in the sweltering heat. Her bosom rose and fell, sweat as big as bullets collected at the nape of her neck. What would she do now? Her love was dead. She was all alone._

_ "Miss Rose?" Rose jumped a bit and looked up to see a maid standing beside her chair, "I'm sorry to startle you, Miss Rose. But there is somebody here to see you and your mother. I am afraid your mother will not come out of her room, though."_

_ "Of course not." Rose muttered bitterly, setting her book back on the side table. She looked up at the maid, "Who is here?"_

_ "Some... realitives?" The maid glanced towards the door, "I actually do not remember who they claim to be, Miss Rose." Rose's brow furrowed now._

_ "We don't really have any realtives." Rose came to her feetand began down the hall with the maid at her heels. When Rose entered the front foyer, there stood a middle aged woman with her blonde hair done up in a curly fashion. She was wearing a crisp fashionable dress and a large smile._

_ "Hello, dear!" The blonde woman bellowed, "How lovely to see you. Too bad we were brought together under terrible circumstances!" The busty lady flew forward to envelope Rose in a tight hug. "Dear, Dear, Dearest Rose." She whispered, while still squeezing her._

_ "I'm sorry," Rose said gently as the woman backed away from her now, "I don't know you."_

_ "Of course you do, Dear!" The woman let out a loud obnoxious guffaw, "Why, I'm your Aunt Cindy! Your father's sister. You don't remember me, sweetheart?" Rose shook her head. The woman let out another throaty laugh, "Well I am here for you, sweetie."_

_ "What did you come for?" Rose asked, "There are no funeral preparations being made as of now. My father only passed away six hours ago." Aunt Cindy let out a chest chuckle, gently placing her hand over her heart._

_ "Dear, I am not here for the funeral preparations."_

_ "Then, why are you here?"_

_ "Rose, sweetie, your father had a business. A successful business! And now that he is dead, his money is to be split among the remaining family members. A cut for you, a cut for your mother, and, of course, a cut for yourself." Aunt Cindy told her, adjusting her gawdy purse on her arm, "I am here for my inheritance."_

_ "Inheritance?" Rose echoed, "There... there is none. My father's business collasped over two years ago." Rose told her. Aunt Cindy now looked beyond shocked. She was opening her mouth to speak again but Rose continued, "That is why you are here, ma'am? To take what was left of my father's money? My mother and I have been left with nothing and you are coming to pick up the scraps?"_

_ "Why... I... well, no, dear..." Aunt Cindy stuttered. "It's only fair. I __**am **__his sister."_

_ "I'm his daughter!" Rose cried. "You haven't spoken to use in nearly twelve years. I do not even know you. You are a stranger standing in my house, begging for money, under circumstances that do not allow you to do so. You are persumptuous and rude and unforgiving."_

_ "My, I can see Ruth put quite a mouth of you!" Aunt Cindy remarked._

_ "I believe it is best you leave." Rose told her with a thin lip._

_ "I demand to speak to your mother!"_

_ "My mother is not taking visitors." Rose crossed her arms over her chest, "She's very distraught."_

_ "I will be back!" She declared as the maid ushered her out._

"Did she come back?" Jack asked, finishing his sandwich.

"Yes," Rose smiled cheekily, "but mother did the same thing I did, just with my vulgarity." Rose shrugged, "It was a weird time for me. I began seeing everybody around me's true colours. And it was frightening. And repulsive. Not even a whole day after my father died, I was fending off people trying to claw at his purse. Ridiculous!" Rose popped the last of her sandwich in her mouth, "But, life goes on. The time period is over."

Jack smiled at her, "Yup, now it's just you and me."


	12. The Heart of the Ocean

Chapter Twelve

_"Mrs. DeWitt Bukkater, we've called you here to discuss your daughters recent behaviours and struggle in our school." The principal said, folding his hands atop his desk. Ruth sat with an arrow like back while Rose pressed herself to the back of the chair. Her eyes darted between the principal, her mother, and her own classroom teacher sitting off to the side. "Mrs. Samuels?"_

_ Mrs. Samuels stood and walked beside the desk, "I feel as if Rose is just struggling here, Mrs. DeWitt Bukkater. Rose will simply not comply with the strict rules of this school and it may be more benficial to Rose to perhaps attend another school?" Mrs. Samuels picked up a manilla folder sitting on the desk, "I have a list of prepatory schools for young girls such as Rose, some religiously affiliated, others not." Mrs. Samuels handed the piece of paper to Ruth whose eyes hawked over it. Ruth glanced over at eleven year old Rose with pure bitterness._

_ "How do you fail in a prepatory school?" Ruth muttered. "Is there anything I can do to correct this situation, Mrs. Samuels, Mr. Rottenberg?" Ruth looked up at them, "I do not wish to go through the hassle of having to put Rose through a different prepatory school." Ruth nearly yawned, "This is petty business honestly. You claimed to be the best prepatory school in all of Pennsylvania and my husband is paying good money to have my daughter go here." Ruth's eyes now stung towards Mrs. Samuels, "Now, I expect the situation to be fixed. I expect you to discipline my daughter to the fullest extent and straighten her out like a prepatory is paid to be." Mr. Rottenberg and Mrs. Samuels stood silent. Rose's face gathered heat. Ruth now strood, snapping her fingers, demanding Rose to her feet, "Good day."_

Rose walked downtown Harrisburg by herself. Jack wasn't too far away, but he was busy photographing nature and being artistic. Rose glanced into shop windows, occasionally looking at her own reflection for a few moments, and losing herself in the silence. Her curly red hair was allowed to be free on this cool breezy afternoon. Rose looked up towards the sky, holding her hair back. The clouds were bright and puffy. She smiled into the warmth of the sun, absorbing the vitamins. And then she continued walking, her heels clacking against the wood. She finally came to a slow halt.

_Jerry's Modern Jewlery_. Rose furrowed her brow and stared at the glinting gold letters making a slight semi circle across the glass. Where had she seen those letters? She then stared at herself in the dark windows reflection. Her eyes were shimmering in the light. Flashes of her past life of gifts and dazzling, awe-striking gems, passed before her eyes.

_"A pearl necklace?" Rose gasped as Cal opened the leather box before her._

Rose looked back up at the lettering.

_"Cal, oh my goodness." Rose gently pressed her hand to her cheek as Cal held a diamond brooch out to her._

Rose reached forward and skimmed the gold lettering.

_"Good gracious." Rose whispered, pressing her hand to her collarbone as Cal presented the Heart of the Ocean to her._

Rose froze. She then abruptly backed up from the window, staring intently at the lettering, her hair jerking in the wind. _Jerry's Modern Jewlery. _How could she not remember. The words were glittering atop the Heart of the Oceans velvet box. Rose began connecting the dots. "Cal and Nathan must have been here to make a claim on the missing necklace." Rose said, in complete astonishment. Rose entered the jewlery store, instantly.

Inside, she was a little taken off guard with how dazzling it was. It could have been a world renowned jewelry store, but for some reason it was in a quiet "wild west" feeling town. Rose glanced inside the glass, watched the ticking clocks, admired Jerry's customs and the European imports. It was all so beautiful, but something about looking at those things, made her stomach feel sick and knotted up. She was tired of the finer things in life. She looked inside the smudge free glass and just saw wastes of money and time. These diamonds did not equate happiness and love. Rose found her eyes glued to a large engagement ring. It was so big, the girl could probably barely hold her hand up. That's how her old engagement ring felt. Heavy. Unwanted. A burden. But her wedding ring, now, felt light and gentle. She admired her own ring for a second before a sausage like finger tapped the glass before her. She looked up, startled, to see a chubby man with white hair and a white beard.

"Well, hello, Miss! I'm Jerry. I am the jewler here!" Jerry introduced himself cheerfully, "Can I help you with something ma'am? Answer any questions you may got?" Rose's eyes darted back down to the glass and then back up. She cleared her throat gently.

"Yes, actually..." Rose nodded, "Somebody told me you had the rarest necklace here. An import from Europe." Rose said, twisting her ring on her finger. Jerry's eyebrows arched. "It's called the Heart of the Ocean. Could you tell me something about it?"

"Ohhh, Missy!" Jerry chuckled heartily and leaned forward against the counter, "There's no other diamond like the Heart of the Ocean! It was made for Louis XVI, who then demanded it be turned into a heart after they fought in the French Revolution, to remind him of the loved ones lost. When he fell ill, he asked for the diamond to be sealed away, as to preserve it and be sure the souls of the lost ones are not disrespected. Soon after he died, a German jewler by the name of Dolph Luttenbum came to barter with Louis XVIII and the son sold the Heart of the Ocean off without another thought of his father's wishes. Dolph Luttenbum guarded it for many years, got many offers, and became a well-known and sought after jewler. He made several replicas, each almost identical to the original. But I happened to buy the original from him. I think he accidentally slipped up and sent it to me. When I was bustling him for it, he was very, very sick. He's dead now. Died back in 1889. But, I'm afraid if you're looking for it, ma'am, it is long gone." Jerry scratched the nape of his neck.

"That diamond was to respect those lost in the French Revolution... and... and some man who did not recgonize his father's wishes just gave it away without a second thought?!" Rose was absolutely maddened at this, "How disrespectful to those lost! I cannot believe I wore it!" Rose spun around in complete shock.

"Wore it?" Jerry cocked an eyebrow up. "Ma'am, the Heart of the Ocean was bought by a very rich and powerful man for his fianceé that perished aboard the _Titanic._ I was told she died wearing it." Rose turned back towards him, soaking in what he just said.

"Yes, of course." Rose said, almost breathlessly. "Of... of course. Thank you for your time."

...

_ Philidelphia, Pennsylvania_

"Ma'am," Ruth looked away from the window and set her saucer with the tea down. She hadn't known how long she had been in the sitting room, just staring out the window and listening to John's old grandfather clock tick. She had lost herself. "There is a phonecall for you."

"Who is it?" Ruth asked, not even beginning to move.

"Madeline Force, ma'am." Trixie told her. Ruth sighed.

"Very well." Ruth stood and walked down the hallway to where the receiver sat. She took a deep breath, gently smoothing her skirt out as if Madeline could see her. She picked the receiver up and said as sweetly as possible into it, "Hello? This is Ruth DeWitt Bukkater."

"Hello, Ruth. It's Madeline." Came her somewhat annoying voice from the other end.

"Hello, dear. What's the pleasure of this phone call?" Ruth asked in her rich persona.

"I was mostly checking in on you."

_Oh god, not this again. Honestly, does this new money girl think she really needs to check on me? _Ruth almost groaned inwardly, "Well, I'm fine, dear. Thank you. I could ask you the same with a little one on the way."

"Things are great." Madeline said, cheerfully. "The reason for this call was actually to invite you to stay at my house up here in Long Island for awhile. It could be fun, Ruth. I really do hope you say yes and get on the next train. The summer is blossoming and the music out here is swelling. We could have such a care free time as we catch our grips."

"_Catch our grips _by partying away the summer in Long Island?" Ruth echoed, nearly shocked. "Madeline, you couldn't possibly think I'd jump on that idea to join you for a summer of ruthlessness and obscurity after everything that has happened."

"Ruth, I did not mean anything offensive by it, I'm sorry," Madeline mumbled, "I was just hoping you could come out so I could have somebody to talk with. It's dreadfully quiet in this big house by myself. None of the servants will mumble as much as a personal sentence. The waves are coming in nice on the beach just off the patio, where we could take tea in the breezy salty air. Oh please, Ruth, oh please, come to visit. It could be a good time to catch up on much needed relaxing."

"Relaxing is the last thing I would like to do," Ruth said, bitterly, "I am losing all security, as I'm sure you have heard from that June girl or Mandy Bellhop new-money gal." Ruth waved her hand to dismiss it, "I'm living my days out in my family home my husband worked so hard to pay for because what else can I do? The money is dribbling dry." _Why in the world am I telling her this? She's simply a child. _"But I'm sure you could care less, child." Ruth said, examining her nails.

"Ruth, that's awful." Madeline said from the other end, "Perhaps you could save money by allowing your servants time off, closing down the house, and coming out to Long Island with me for a few weeks. Come on, now, it will be great. It will be much better than being shut up in your house."

"Simply close my house up and let the servants go? Are you mad?" Ruth bellowed, "Who will air the house out? Huh? Have you ever had to think about that? I'm not going to allow my house to become a shut up, dust ridden, shack! I still have my pride to maintain the looks."

"Well, if your mind is made up..." Madeline sighed.

"It certainly-"

A hand was placed on Ruth's shoulder. She gently lowered the receiver to see Trixie standing there, "Ma'am, if you would like to go to Long Island, I will air and clean the house and you shan't worry about paying me."

"What?" Ruth asked, shocked.

"Go on, ma'am. Go to Long Island and enjoy yourself. Have a ball. You deserve it, ma'am."

"You... you mean that?"

"Yes, ma'am. I really do."

Ruth lowered the receiver, staring at the wall now. Her eyes had become slightly glossy, her hands slightly unnerved. Never had somebody done something so nice for her. Been so kind. So readily available. And it was a maid she didn't even know the name of. A maid she never thought twice about and got annoyed with when she was late with her tea and small lunch consisting of a cheese sandwich. Ruth then looked back at Trixie whose smile was like candy. Ruth brought the receiever back to her ear.

"Madeline... when would you like me out there?"

...

_Harrisburg, Pennsylvania_

Rose had explained the whole story to Jack about the Heart of the Ocean in their hotel room that evening. The orange of the sunset was bleeding through their windows as Rose sat criss cross on the bed, the heavy diamond weighing in her hands. Jack sat at the nearby desk, fiddling with his camera.

"... isn't that crazy?" Rose asked, holding the diamond up to the poetic light.

"That's nuts." Jack agreed, "You think they came all the way here to rightfully reclaim their money?" Jack asked. Rose nodded as she dropped the diamond to the bed, "I guess that seems right. I wouldn't put it past the Hockley's. It didn't go in their favour, Cal accidentally screwed up and lost the Heart of the Ocean, so now they gotta redeem themselves."

"They're very easy to read, aren't they?" Rose smiled goofily as she sprawled out across the bed. "Just how did Nathan know the Heart of the Ocean was _here_? A family of that kind of power doesn't have time for a place like this! This is like a town full of ants to them."

"You'll never figure out their true motives." Jack said, popping open the back of his camera.

"The store was so nice, though, Jack." Rose rolled over onto her stomach, "You'd think you were in the Bronx being in a place like that. The rocks there were just obnoxious."

"Did you see any you liked?" Jack peered up at her.

"What? No, of course not." Rose's eyebrows arched. "I love the ring you got me." Jack got up, set the camera down, and sat on the edge of the bed. Rose placed her head in his lap and he gently combed through her beautiful hair.

"I want to give you all I want." Jack told her.

"You do." Rose whispered, gently carressing his large calloused hand that now was tracing circles along her jaw line. "I am happy with all we have now." She continued, "The clothes on our back, a camera, and our love. That's all we need. I'm happy, Jack." Tears now pricked at the corner of her eyes and her voice cracked in a higher octave, "I am so happy."

"Then why are you crying?" Jack asked, shocked.

"Because I have you." She sniffled, "And I never thought I would."


	13. Travels and Terror

Chapter Thirteen

_ April 30th, 1912_  
_ Harrisburg, Pennsylvania_

Rose's eyes flew open. Light pinks and blues were bleeding in behind the sheer curtains, signifying the start to a new day. Rose's heart fluttered and she sat up, clutching her covers in great excitement. They were leaving Harrisburg today! She leapt from bed and swung the curtains open, allowing golden sun rays to fall onto Jack's slumbering face.

He scrunched his face up and held his hand up to block the light. He moaned and rolled over. Rose jumped onto the bed, strattling over him. He moaned again, lightly batting her away. "Jack!" Rose said in a full on laughing fit, "Jack, wake up! We leave today! Can you believe it! We're travelling more! Just like we discussed!" He swatted at her again. He cracked one tired blue eye open and peaked up at his smiling wife atop her.

"Rose," His voice was husky with sleep, "we don't leave for another four hours!" He began fighting to pull the covers over his head, but Rose had nothing of it. She fought against his protest to sleep with joy. He smiled, his eyes still closed. He now allowed his face to bask in the sunlight, adjusted to the warmth the new day was welcoming.

"Can you believe it!" Rose now fell over to lay beside him. He sleepily pulled his arms around her, pressing his face into her soft red curls. "We're travelling across the United States! We're travellers! We're going to see everything! I want to see everything! I cannot believe I have this opporutunity!" Rose kept going, excitement overtaking her heart beat, "I am just so excited, Jack! You have no idea!" She peaked over at him to see he had fallen asleep once again, a small etched on his face, as he took in her heavenly scent.

...

_ Philidelphia, Pennsylvania_

Ruth flipped the locks over on her luggage and then took a step back. It sat on her plush bed. She glanced around her room, wondering if she had by any chance forgotten anything. She flicked the lights on to her bathroom and ran her hand along the perfect white marble of the counter. She checked her closet for anything she may want during her trip. She checked the ticking clock sitting on her night stand. It was getting close to 8am. Her train would be leaving station closer to 10am.

Ruth seated herself in plush chair in the corner of the room and tapped her foot slowly. What was she thinking? She was really about to get on a train to go see Madeline Force in Coney Island and actually _lounge _the summer away before her baby arrived. Rose flashed through Ruth's mind.

"No," Ruth told herself, "Rose is simply a thing of the past." Ruth double thought that sentence. How easy it was to say that when she wanted to cut somebody out of her life, but her own daughter. The child she carried for 9 months and raised to the best of her abilities. Even if it wasn't that good?

_"Rose, get your elbows off the table." Ruth scolded ten year-old Rose. Rose slumped back, pushing her food around on her plate. Another glare from her mother made her scoop up on a forkful and force it down her throat. "Rose, is there anything you wish to tell your father?" She asked in a quiet and demanding voice, cutting her meat slowly. Her blue eyes pierced the young Rose._

_ "No." Rose replied, glancing at her father who was too busy with his food to notice._

_ "Rose." Ruth's voice rang out as a warning, making Rose's food scrape down her throat. She settled to only shaking her head again and sinking further into her seat and withdrawing further within herself. She loathed dinner every night. Her mother's hawking eyes to correct any behaviour and her unapproachable rudeness silence Rose for the duration of the meal. Her father found no neeed to speak, either. Sometimes he brought his business ledger to the table or a book, or he inhaled his food while eyeing the clock tentatively, wanting to disappear back into his library. The only thing heard at the DeWitt Bukkater dinner table was the clacking of silverware against plates and fine diamond glasses becoming reset atop the stained wood table. "Fine." Ruth said, taking a long sip of her water, "John." Mr. DeWitt Bukkater settled to raising his eyebrows while he ate. "Rose is being threatened to get kicked out of her prepatory school if she does not get herself into gear."_

_ "Really." John finally said after he swallowed his mouthful, "Why's that Rose?"_

_ "I don't know..." Rose muttered._

_ "What was that?" John leaned forward, "Open your mouth all the way."_

_ "I don't know." Rose looked into his face now. He looked so menancing._

_ "God dammit, Rose, why don't you try with something for once in your life? Nobody wants to marry a girl who does nothing! Do you enjoy being lazy, Rose? Huh?!" John barked._

_ "I don't want to get married." Rose cried, pushing her plate away._

_ John looked so angry now. He looked over at Ruth whose eyes were hawking Rose evilly. John stood up, slamming his chair into his table, making the plates jump, "What the hell are you teaching her, Ruth?!" He shouted at her as he passed, making Ruth cringe at the volume._

_ There were a few moments of silence after the door to the library slammed. Ruth's eyes pierced Rose's. She stood up and snapped Rose's plate away from her, "Go to your room and don't even think about coming out. Do you hear me?" Ruth growled. Rose sat back against her chair, her eyes wide and glossy with tears._

Ruth looked away from the portrait of the full family on the wall, licking her lips gently. She tapped her chin. She was feeling her stomach knot up at the least convinent times. She couldn't even talk to Rose now. She had no idea where she was. _That street rat could have very well as killed her. _Ruth sighed and stood, grabbing her chunky luggage and pulling it off the bed. _I may never see or talk to my only daughter ever again. _Ruth thought as she gave her luggage another tug. She thought about how weak she felt as she couldn't even move quickly with her own chest full of her items because somebody usually did it for her. But Rose could do everything for herself. And that's why she left. She broke free, like Ruth was always scared to do. Ruth released her chest and it thudded harshly to the ground. She stared at the family portrait, her eyes only hovering on Rose, who stood with no smile, her eyes bright, her hair raging. Rose had the guts to leave comfort. Ruth never did.

The next moment, Ruth was fallen to the floor, crumpled over her luggage and sobbing, with Rose's name choked into her vocal chords.

...

_Harrisburg, Pennsylvania_

Jack and Rose walked hand and hand down the dusty winding paths towards the train station. Jack held their one shared bag. Rose soaked in the last of her surroundings as they prepped to leave. She smiled up into the beaming sun, allowing her pale skin to take in the light. "I really liked it here." Rose said, looking over at Jack.

"Me too." He agreed. "It's quiet."

"And everybody seems happy." Rose commented.

"Do you think there are unhappy towns?"

"Philidelphia is definitely a downer." Rose told him. They walked up the steps to the train platform when they both froze in the opening. Cal and Nathan were standing off to the side with their backs to them. Cal was busy smoking a cigarette and Nathan was soaking in the local newspaper. Rose's hand turned into a death grip.

"They won't do anything." Jack said, towing her to the opposite end of the train platform. "Cal doesn't have the guts to attack us in broad daylight with all these witnesses _and _in front of his dad." Rose thought about it for a moment. Jack was right. The sun and people were like a security bubble for her. Cal had no way to physically hurt her. Jack and Rose stood near the train tracks, ignoring the Hockley's completely.

However, as Cal stomped his cigarette out, his eyes were drawn to Rose's vibrant red curls. He recgonized her immediately. He knew it was her from her hair and her curvy body. He stared at her porcelain skin and followed her dress with his eyes, how it clung so well to her body. It made him remember the bareness of it beneath his hands. And then his eyes darted to Jack. He felt hatred rising up in him and he couldn't stop the word vomit rising, "_You whore!" _Cal shouted, startling several people around and causing his father to snap out of his newspaper.

"Caledon!?" Nathan scolded as his son took a menacing step forward. Nathan looked past his son to now see Rose standing with a strange man, looking shocked. "Rose?!" Nathan was more shocked than ever now. "What is going on!?"

"I... Nat... Nathan!" Rose exclaimed, her throat tightening.

"You stupid whore!" Cal shouted again.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Jack warned.

"Who the bloody hell are _you_?" Nathan stepped forward, pointing a chunky finger at him. "And what are you doing with Caledon's fiancée?"

"We are not engaged any longer!" Rose cried out. The onlookers were both amused and shocked by the bizarreness of the situation. "Please, Cal, Nathan, please leave me alone."

"_Leave you alone?!_" Cal growled, "You want to be left alone? Why don't you own up to the damage you have done!"

"She didn't do anything!" Jack said.

"She ruined _everything!_" Cal told him.

"Seriously, who the hell is this joker?" Nathan asked, looking at Cal.

"The names Jack Dawson."

"Is that so?" Nathan cocked an eyebrow up. "Why're you with Cal's fiancée?"

"She's my wife." Jack said.

"You told me she was dead." Nathan furrowed his brow. "What the hell is going on, Caledon?"

"It's a long story," Cal muttered, "Where's my necklace?"

"You still have the Heart of the Ocean?" Nathan's eyes now narrowed in on Rose, "You harlot! Give me back that damned jewel! It cost me a fortune and should go to a girl who is worth it!"

"HEY!" Jack barked, "Don't talk to her like that. And we don't have your stupid necklace." Rose's eyes darted to Jack before they returned to the Hockley's. "It went down with the ship."

"Liar!" Cal accused, "I put the jacket on Rose! She has to have it."

"I lost the jacket at sea," Rose lied.

"You stupid whore!"

"I swear to god, Cal. Call her a whore one more time."

Cal's breathing had picked up along with his blood pressure. Nathan had reverted backwards, completely turned upside down by the whole situation. He was at a loss of what was going on and given up trying to talk to the three blubbering young fools. Cal clenched his fists angrily before he stormed off the train platform. Nathan quickly followed after him.

"Where the hell are you going?" Nathan called after him. Cal entered their hotel and violently asked for the phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Rose's mother." Cal said, picking the receiver up. "Ruth DeWitt Bukkater of Philidelphia, please."


End file.
